43 All Roads Lead Back
by ARtheBard
Summary: Emily is running from life. Can she find the answers she needs to make it back to her family before she destroys her relationship with JJ and the kids permanently? And can she do it without her best friend to help her? How far can you push the ones you love before they stop pushing back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know there's a bit of a time jump at the start of this one. All I ask is that you just trust me and know I'll eventually fill in the blanks from Point C back to Point A. Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Over a month in the hospital and another mandatory 2 months off from work while she continues to heal. Emily is going stir crazy and she's only 3 weeks out of the hospital. Her right arm has healed. Her stomach has healed. Her head has healed. Mostly. Sure she still gets headaches but doesn't everyone?

She stares at the ceiling of her bedroom as JJ walks out of the bathroom ready to head to the BAU. The blonde smiles at her restless wife.

"I envy you."

Emily rolls her head over and glares at the beauty. "Why?"

"You get to spend all day at home with Rocky and Henry while I head into the office to read up on killers, rapists and other assorted sickos." She sits down beside her wife. "Try to play a game of hide and seek for me."

"JJ, can't you please bring a case or two home for me? I'll write it up and you can resubmit it like you did it."

JJ rolls her eyes. "And that would go over so well if I get called to testify."

"Oh. Right." Emily sits up. "Don't get me wrong, I love our kids. I really do. But I need work, too. Please talk to Hotch for me. Maybe I can do half days or something? Please, JJ!"

JJ sighs. "Em, you know if he could he'd have you back at the office or working from home." She strokes a hand through her wife's hair, feeling the area that had been shaved so a shunt could be inserted to drain the pressure on the brunette's brain. "Em, you nearly died. Twice. Please just…listen to the doctors for once? I don't want to bury you, too."

"Stop with the fucking guilt trips about funerals," Emily says with irritation. "I'm sick of that shit. The doctors say I'm good as new."

"Bullshit! The doctors say no stress, no hits to the body, no strenuous activity."

"That's was two weeks ago when my cast came off. Yesterday they said I could get back to physical activity. If I can exercise and can drive I can do paperwork. It's fucking ridiculous that I'm stuck at home, JJ!"

JJ stands. "I'm not having this argument again. I'll see you this evening." She starts out of the room, hearing Emily drop back onto the bed. "Em…I love you."

Emily sighs. "I love you, too. Still pissed at you, though."

JJ smiles. "At least you're alive to _be_ pissed at me."

Emily just rolls her eyes as JJ leaves.

Down in the kitchen, JJ kisses both of her children. "Henry, you going to take care of Mama for me today?"

Henry nods. "Love Mama! Wok help, too!"

JJ smiles. "That's good. She'll need you both today, Little Man. She's pretty sad."

Henry frowns. "Sad?" JJ nods. Henry sits up straighter. "I make happy."

JJ kisses him again. "I'm sure you will. See you tonight, Henry. I love you."

"Love Mommy!"

JJ kisses Rocky again. "Love you, too, Rocky."

"Wok love Mommy," Henry says for his sister.

JJ smiles and heads out for the day.

* * *

Two hours later Francesca walks into the master bedroom. Emily is still in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Henry and Rocky would love to see you, cara."

Emily shrugs. "Not feeling social today."

Francesca slaps Emily's shoulder. "It is NOT social to spend time with your children! Since when do they have to suffer because you are having a…a…petrie party!"

Emily sighs. "You mean a pity party. I'll be down after lunch. Just let me stew here for a while. Please, Francesca."

Francesca studies her. "If you are not down after lunch I will turn you over my knee, cara."

Emily can't help but smile. "Understood."

Francesca kisses Emily's forehead. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Francesca."

The nanny hands Emily the newspaper and leaves. Emily opens it up, deciding to check soccer scores before reading the news. She wasn't really up for serious news just yet. As she is looking at the box scores from Europe an ad catches her eye. She smiles as she traces her fingers over it.

"Beautiful. I haven't had something like her between my legs in years. The curves, the sensuality, the raw power." Emily bites her lip. She quickly closes the door to the bedroom to make sure Francesca doesn't over hear as she dials the number in the ad. "Hi, I was calling about the ad you have in the Post sports section. Is she still available?" She listens a second. "Great. Can I come by today to meet her?" She chuckles as she listens again. "Oh, something tells me she'll be coming home with me. I know just how to handle her." She listens again. "Great. See you soon."

Emily hangs up. For the first time since she woke up in a hospital in Phoenix she feels like she is coming back to life. She calls for a cab and quickly gets dressed. She sneaks downstairs to avoid Henry. When she sees the cab pull into the driveway she eases out the front door. She texts Francesca that she's going out.

She quickly gets in the cab and gives the driver the address. Time to go meet the new love in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily arrives at the Harley Davidson dealer in Manassas she dismisses the cab. The driver just shrugs, figuring the lady either is a fool or knows someone there.

Inside Emily quickly tracks down the man she had spoken to on the phone. He takes her over to the motorcycle that was in the ad. Emily strokes her hand down the tank of the Heritage Softail Classic. The black tank with chrome accents reminds her of the one she had in Chicago. She throws a leg over it and takes a deep breath.

"Ah, freedom," she moans happily.

The salesman grins. "I take it you've had one of these before?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. About 9 years ago. Then I took a job overseas and had to sell it. Recent events have made me really crave the open road again."

The guy nod. "I know what you mean."

Emily looks at him. "Take a check?"

"Sure. But do you have your motorcycle license still?"

Emily nods. "For some reason I kept renewing it. Guess I knew this day would come eventually. Let me just call my insurance company and get that started. I also need a few accessories."

By the time Emily leaves over an hour later she has 2 helmets (one with full facemask, one without), goggles, gloves, boots, saddlebags, bags for the backrest that would act as a cushion for her back, a tank bag, chaps, and a leather jacket with body armor inserts since she is planning a long trip on the interstate and it would just be safer if she had an accident.

Riding home she is thrilled with the feeling of freedom the bike gives her. Just enough room for her and (if she ever wants to ride) JJ. Why had she not bought one of these sooner? She is still smiling when she pulls into her driveway. Francesca, hearing the noise of the engine, has walked to the front door. When she sees Emily park on the sidewalk and pull off her helmet the nanny hurries out the front door.

"EMILY! What is this?" she demands.

Emily smiles. "I bought a motorcycle. With this damn time off I've got I'm going on a trip."

"A…a trip? Where?!"

Emily shrugs. "No idea. Guess I'll know when I get there."

Francesca studies Emily carefully. "How is your head?"

Emily gets off the bike, tucking the helmet she had worn under her arm. "Clearer than it's been in years, Francesca."

She walks past the nanny into the house, setting her helmet on the table in the foyer. She tosses her jacket on the banister and goes to the playroom to spend time with Rocky and Henry.

* * *

"She bought a WHAT?!" JJ shouts.

Reid looks over at her in surprise. JJ is pinching the bridge of her nose as she listens to Francesca. Rossi steps out of his office, having heard the exclamation.

"And she's planning to do this WHEN?!" JJ slumps back in her chair. "I'm going to strangle her. I'm going to beat her and then strangle her." She listens a moment. "No, no I'll deal with it when I get home. Thanks for telling me."

She hangs up, rubbing her temple to stop the headache that she has named "Emily."

"Everything okay, JJ?" Reid asks.

JJ looks over and sees Rossi standing beside Reid. She forces a smile to her face. "Perfect, Spence. Emily went and bought a motorcycle today and is planning some sort of trip on it. Just peachy fucking keen."

She stands, grabs her coffee mug and walks off, ending the conversation. Reid and Rossi exchange a look then go back to work, wondering when the team would ever feel right again. Reid glances up at Morgan's dark office. Emily had been pissed she missed the funeral but it couldn't be helped. Maybe…maybe if she had gone it would have helped them all feel…

Who is he kidding? Nothing had seemed right since they saw the ambulance explode.

And most likely it never would feel right again.

* * *

"No. Fucking. WAY!" JJ says through clenched teeth.

Emily frowns and continues to sort her clothes. "You're not my boss, JJ."

JJ grabs her wife and pushes her against the wall. "STOP CALLING ME JJ! You've been doing that since you woke up in Phoenix! I am Jennifer to you! I've been Jennifer or Jen since before we even admitted our feelings to each other. Calling me JJ is like…like you saying what we had is worthless."

"Had?" Emily says with a raised eyebrow.

JJ steps away, a feeling hitting her like a punch to the gut. Slowly she nods. "Yes. Had. What we _had_ was wonderful. What we have now is…is…what the hell is it, Emily?"

Emily steps around her wife and starts to roll up jeans for packing. "It's changed, Jay…uh, Jen," she answers quietly. "I know you don't understand this. And I know you hate this. But I have to do this. For me. I feel so…so…" she shrugs, unable to find the words. "I need to do this for me, Jen," she reiterates.

"And are you coming back?" JJ asks.

Emily spins around. "What the hell does that mean? You're the one talking about our relationship as if it's in the past. I'm just saying I need a vacation from…from life."

"And so just like that you decide to leave? Don't even talk it over with me or anyone?"

Emily spins before JJ can see the tears in her eyes. "You and I don't talk anymore. We try but we don't. And the one person who could get through to me isn't around anymore." She takes a deep breath. "I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to him, JJ. One minute I'm telling him we're on our way to the hospital, that everything will be okay. The next minute I'm waking up in the hospital being told a clot went to his heart and killed him." Her voice gets louder, angrier as she talks. "And to add insult to blinding injury I am told I can't even go to his funeral. So fuck you if you can't understand why I need some time away from…from all of this shit!"

JJ walks up and spins her wife around. "And fuck you for not understanding why it scares the fuck out of me that you're heading out alone."

JJ turns and storms out of the room. Emily grabs her bags and starts to stow her gear. She had told JJ she'd be leaving on Monday. She glances at the calendar. It's Wednesday night. If she can finish packing she can leave after JJ leaves for work in the morning. The sooner she leaves the sooner she can come home.

"And I do want to come home, Jennifer. I swear I do," she whispers out loud, wishing she had the guts to say it to her wife's face.

* * *

The next day JJ is sitting at her desk pretending to read over a case file that needs a consult. She thinks most of the team spends more time pretending to work than actually working. It seems now that Straus has finally accepted that they are a great team they have imploded. It's only a matter of time before one or more of them request a transfer.

"Agent Jareau? Special delivery for you," Ned says, walking up with a box from 1-800 Flowers.

JJ forces a smile to her face. "Thanks, Ned."

He sets it on her desk and walks away. JJ just stares at it, her stomach erupting in flocks of butterflies. Reid gets up and walks over.

"Maybe she's just apologizing," he offers, knowing something bad had to have occurred last night at Chateau Prentiss.

JJ slowly shakes her head. "No. It means she's gone and didn't have the guts to tell me herself."

She opens the box, seeing a dozen red roses. She lifts up the card.

_Jennifer, I had to go. It's the only way for me to heal so it's the only way for us to heal. Te amo, Emily._

JJ wipes the tear that slips down her cheek. "Now and always, Emily," she whispers.

She tucks the card into the center desk drawer. She reaches into the bottom drawer and grabs her purse.

"Tell Hotch I'm taking the rest of the day." She starts towards the doors.

"Jayje? What about the flowers?"

JJ shrugs. "Toss them. She knows I prefer carnations."

Reid watches her go. He goes back over to his desk and opens up an email he had read earlier. Maybe he should consider taking the job outlined in the letter. He sighs. When had the BAU stopped feeling like a family and started feeling more like a prison sentence?


	3. Chapter 3

At 10 a.m. Thursday morning Emily secures the last bag on her motorcycle. Francesca shakes her head.

"And you are sure Jennifer knows?"

Emily nods, not looking at the woman who is like an aunt to her. "She doesn't like it but she knows." And Emily is sure on some level JJ does know she wouldn't wait until Monday. Emily turns to Francesca. "I have to do this, Francesca."

The older woman nods. "So you keep saying. Who exactly are you trying to convince?"

Emily looks away, quickly stepping around her to go inside and say goodbye to her children. She walks into the play room to see they are both still enjoying their morning nap. She lifts Rocky up first. She holds her close, breathing in the scent of her, memorizing everything about her.

"I love you, Roxanne Amy Prentiss. You are a treasure to me. I swear I will be home as soon as possible. But not before I am the mother you deserve." She kisses her daughter once more and lays her back down in the playpen.

She walks over and picks up Henry from where he sleeps with his head on Alaska. He grumbles a bit. She chuckles.

"You used to wake so easily. You're getting more and more like your mommy everyday. And that's a good thing. She's a wonderful role model, Henry." She hugs him close, kissing his cheek. "You have always been a gift to me, Champ. I love you so much. I promise I'll be home soon. I'll call when I can. I swear. I love you, Henry Alan LaMontagne. I always will."

She lays him back down. He shifts a bit until he gets comfortable. She strokes a hand down Alaska's back.

"Take care of them, Alaska. I'll see you soon."

She stands and moves into the hallway. Francesca still has a look of disappointment on her face.

"Please, Francesca, I don't need your judgment right now. I just need…need you to hug me goodbye. I need to know you'll watch over them for me."

Francesca sighs and pulls Emily close. "I love you, cara. Please find that spark missing in your eyes soon. We don't want you gone too long."

"I'll do my best, Francesca. I swear. I love you."

Emily pulls away and hurries outside. A half hour later she is on 95 South, destination…unknown.

* * *

Two days later, Emily awakens in Terre Haute, IN. She had taken 95 South to North Carolina before deciding she didn't really want to go anywhere near South Carolina and the memories of Phillipe's island horror. Instead she jumped onto Highway 64, heading West. She had stopped that night in Cleveland, TN.

She had tried to call JJ but it went straight to voicemail. Emily figured her wife was either on a case with what was left of the team or just didn't want to speak with her. The first was doubtful. The second was understandable. At the beep, Emily decides to leave a message.

"Hey, Jen. I…I'm sorry I left the way I did. I'll…I'll be in touch. I love you."

The next morning, sore as hell, Emily pushes on. She's not sure where she's going but she can't help but feel she has to get there. She had decided to go northwest up to Nashville. There she sent a postcard to Henry, hoping he'd like the picture on it. She decided to skip Memphis, never having really liked the city when she was in a good mood, let alone in the mood she's in now.

So instead she had ended up in Terre Haute. And as sore as she is today she figures a day spent in the college town will do her body a world of good. She books another night in the hotel and sets out to explore the town. When she stops for lunch she pulls out her phone and turns it on. She is not surprised to see 4 missed calls from Garcia. As a sweet tea is set down in front of her, she accesses her voicemails.

_"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? I swear I have half a mind to just…just…do a thing and get an APB out on your bike, wiping out your credit so you get stranded, and doing other things that will make it necessary for you to call your wife and- -"_

Emily hits the delete button. The other three messages are similar to the first and she deletes those, too. She didn't need a guilt trip from Garcia. Why the hell didn't anyone care what she needed? Why didn't they understand that she had to do this for herself?

As Emily eats the burger and fries in front of her it dawns on her what she is doing subconsciously. She's making her way to Chicago…where Derek is buried. She drops her half eaten burger back onto the plate.

Is that the destination she is being drawn to?

"Yeah, it is," she answers herself. "I need to pay my respects. I need to say goodbye to my best friend."

"You okay, honey?"

Emily looks up as the waitress stops at her table. "Uh, what?"

"You're crying. You okay?"

Emily brings her hand to her cheek. "I, uh, yeah. Just…a friend died. On my way to say goodbye."

The woman pats Emily's shoulder. "I am so sorry to hear that. If you need anything just wave. I'll do what I can to make you feel better."

She winks, dragging her hand down Emily's arm and leaving no doubt as to what making her feel better could entail. Emily feels a stirring between her legs as the beautiful, blonde-haired woman walks away. No one would ever know…

Emily quickly looks back at her plate. Best to just eat and avoid temptation. Before the waitress gets back, Emily has finished, tossed a $20 on the table and left.

When she gets back to her hotel she paces anxiously. She had been tempted. She had looked at that woman and been tempted. Ever since the day JJ had kissed her at the condo Emily hadn't even looked twice at a woman. But tonight…tonight she had been tempted.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe it's just the emotional upheaval of losing Morgan. Maybe once I say my goodbyes to him I'll be okay and can go home to Jen and the kids."

Emily pulls out her phone and hits JJ's number. Sure it's the middle of the day but maybe her wife will answer.

No such luck. Emily sighs.

"Hey, Jen. Just…wanted to tell you I'm okay. I'm in Terre Haute, IN. I'm…tomorrow…I'm going to Chicago. I have to say goodbye to him. Maybe then I can come home. I love you, Jen. I love you so much. I'm sorry for the way I left. Please…please call me when you can. I don't care the time. I just need to hear your voice."

JJ doesn't call.

* * *

The ride to Chicago is a blur. Once there Emily finds the cemetery where Morgan had been laid to rest beside his father. She stops for flowers and a six pack. She walks slowly up to his grave. His stone marker had only recently been placed and looks hauntingly new. A stark reminder of the fresh wound on the hearts of all who loved him.

"Hey, Derek. I, uh, am sorry I missed your funeral." She grins. "Wish you could have missed it, too, buddy." She knows he'd have smiled at that. She holds up the flowers. "I got you some flowers because that's what you're supposed to do." She holds up the six pack. "Got you some beer, too, because I know it's what you'd prefer."

She sets the flowers down against the marker. She pulls one beer off the plastic ring and sets the other 5 down on the ground by the flowers. She pops the tab on the beer in her hand and sits down, taking a long drink as she does.

"I could really use your advice, buddy. I'm really screwing things up with Jen. Who knows, maybe we did things too fast. We had a kid and got married in less than a year. Then added a second kid and a mortgage to the mix. Maybe we just moved too fast." She sighs. "I really wish you were here to kick my ass back to Virginia." She takes another sip of beer and winces. "I know this is your favorite brand but it still takes like pig swill to me. You better realize how much I love you that I'm drinking this damn thing."

She takes a deep breath and stares up at the sky. She watches clouds swirling around, shapes and images appearing only to disappear just as quickly. She thinks over the past couple of days but for some reason can't really remember much about them.

"This trip is pointless, isn't it? It's just me running away from home. I need to just grow up and go back, don't I? Shit, maybe this is my midlife crisis." She finishes off the beer. "Shit. Sorry. Guess I shouldn't be lamenting a midlife crisis when you're…you know…there and not here." Tears start to stream down Emily's cheeks. "Damn you for dying on me, Derek. I love you. You were more than my best friend you were the brother I never had. How do I go on without you? How do I go on without Jen? My world fell apart in Phoenix, Derek. I lost you and then I lost Jen. And damn you I don't even get a chance to make things right with you. I hope you know I was ready to storm into that building the minute we confirmed it was being used by The Puppet Master. I didn't give a damn about arresting him I just wanted to rescue you. I swear that's all I wanted."

Emily sits there for 2 hours, bouncing between crying and laughing; cursing him and loving him; talking old times and telling him plans for the future. She'd have stayed longer but the cemetery caretaker came by to tell her he had to lock the front gates for the night. Emily stands.

"I'll never forget you, Derek Morgan. You'll be in my heart always."

She traces her hands over the engraving of the FBI motto: Fidelity Bravery Integrity.

"You lived those words, Derek. I'll do my best to live up to them and to your example, too. I love you."

With one last pat on the cold stone, she turns and makes her way back to her bike. She had planned to stay the night in Chicago but just can't do it. She can't stay in a town she hated while there with the FBI and now hates because it's the final resting place of best friend.

She starts the motorcycle and sets off with no clue where the hell she's going, planning to just drive until exhaustion takes her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch stops in the hallway as he sees JJ get off the elevator.

"What are you doing here?"

JJ forces a smile to her face. "I still work here, right?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. Of course." He studies her face. There is no make-up strong enough to hide the bags under her eyes. "I guess I just thought that with Emily- -"

"I doubt I'll be here a full day but I just need…need to work some. I need to feel like things are getting back to normal. Whatever that normal might be."

Hotch nods. "I understand. If you need anything let me know."

JJ nods. "I will. Thank you."

JJ makes her way to her desk. She just shakes her head when Reid goes to say something. He respects her privacy. JJ sits down, and turns on her computer. As it boots up she looks over at Emily's desk, seeing several packages sitting on it. Wearily, she stands and gets up to look at them."

"Get well gifts," Reid tells her. "I was going to drop them by at the end of the week."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Spence. She'll love them."

Reid just nods, knowing it may be a long time before Emily ever sees them. JJ goes back to her desk. She starts to work through emails. She then turns to the cases sitting on her desk. She notices the pile is smaller than she remembers. She looks at Reid.

"Uh, Spence? My files?"

"We take a couple every day. Didn't want you to feel overwhelmed when you came back."

JJ's eyes well with tears. "You guys are the best."

She quickly stands and grabs her coffee mug. She doesn't really need the coffee, just a moment to collect herself. She has just finished doctoring it when a nervous voice says her name.

"Jayje?"

JJ turns around, forcing a smile to her face. "Hey, Pen."

"Why are you here?"

JJ shrugs. "Just need to be for a little while. Maybe only a couple of hours."

"Okay. If you need anything I'm here for you."

JJ reaches out and squeezes her arm. "I know. That gives me more strength than I can say."

Garcia throws her arms around her best friend. "I love you, Jayje. So much."

"I love you, too, Pen."

* * *

JJ manages to stay at the office until 1. She then makes her way home. As she walks in the front door Henry runs out of the playroom.

"MOMMY!" he squeals with excitement.

JJ smiles and drops down to her knees to pull him into a hug. "Hey, Little Man. Did you have a good day?"

"Si, Mommy." He looks at the door expectantly. "Mama?"

JJ takes a deep breath. "I…She is…she's out being Batman."

He smiles proudly. "Mama Ba'man! Love Mama!"

"I love her, too. How about we go see Rocky?"

Henry nods and they go back down to the playroom. As JJ walks in Rocky gives her Mommy squeal.

"Hey, Rock Star!"

Before JJ can get to her daughter, Rocky propels herself forward. JJ's eyes get wide.

"Look at you! She's crawling, Henry! Do you see?"

Henry nods excitedly. Francesca claps her hands, tears in her eyes. JJ kneels down as Rocky's arms give out and she flops to the floor. JJ lifts her daughter.

"Good girl, Rocky! Oh, I wish your Mama could have seen that. She would be so, so proud of you."

Her voice clutches as she starts to cry. Partly angry, partly heartbroken that Emily had missed this milestone in the life of their daughter.

Francesca pats her on the shoulder. "She will be able to see it soon, cara. I have faith in that."

JJ just nods, no longer sure what she believes when it comes to Emily. Sometimes having faith and hope is just too hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, based on the reviews I have some of y'all in fits. Thought I'd go ahead and do tomorrow's posts tonight so some of y'all can get some sleep. Or at least lower your blood pressure. :o)**

* * *

Emily couldn't remember heading south but now she is back to heading west through Kansas. She is midway between Hays and Oakley on some back roads when an old pick up truck pulling a trailer tries to shoot across the road. Unfortunately as it bounces up on the highway the trailer is popped off the hitch and the 16' trailer ends up across the road and shoulder with the truck blocking the other side of the road.

"Holy Shit!" Emily shouts.

In a split second she realizes she can't dodge the trailer. She'll have to lay her bike down. She cuts the handlebars around and puts herself into a controlled slide. It still hurts like hell but she's glad she took the time to put on her chaps that morning. When she finally comes to a stop her bike is wedged up under the trailer. The driver of the truck is racing towards her.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT! MISTER, ARE YOU OKAY?" the woman is yelling.

Emily slowly gets to her feet, mentally running down a check list of what hurts and proving to herself nothing is broken. She looks at her bike.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters. She pulls off her helmet as the woman reaches her.

"Hey! You're a woman!"

Emily nods. "Last I looked. Why the hell didn't you have your trailer locked down?"

"Shit, I must have forgotten. It's been a tough week. I am so, so sorry."

"Right," Emily grunts. "Help me get my bike out."

Emily turns off the motorcycle, shaking her head as she sees the damage to the paint job where it had hit the trailer. Together they lift up the empty trailer and move it off the bike. Emily starts to stand it up and the lady hurries to help. Once up, Emily drops the kickstand and stares at her pride and joy.

"Fuck."

The paint on the left side of the tank is mostly scraped off. The right side has a dent and chipped paint from hitting the trailer. But even worse, Emily sees her chain is snapped, her handlebars are bent, her mirror destroyed and her brake lever has broken off.

"Shit. Shit. Double shit. Fuck."

The woman looks from the bike to Emily. "Uh, interesting curses there, friend."

Emily nods, not sure how a lesbian couple would be received in this area she curbs her answer. "My, uh, friend uses that one. Seemed appropriate."

The lady chuckles. "Yeah it seems to be." She glances at her watch. "Look, I've got a buddy that owns a motorcycle shop. I mean, he repairs more than motorcycles but, well, you know." Emily nods. "How about we get your bike on my trailer, hook the trailer back up and you stay at my farm tonight. It's the least I could do."

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. I- -"

"Please. I insist. Really."

Emily finally nods. "Sure. I guess that will be fine."

Emily frowns when a strange beeping noise starts to sound. The woman grabs her phone. "Sorry. Text alert. It's annoying but I always hear it."

Emily chuckles and nods. "Okay. Come on. Let's get Ruby up there."

"Ruby?"

Emily shrugs. "Just hit me one day. I know, she's not red but she's still a Ruby."

"Whatever floats your boat. By the way, I'm Stacy," she says, extending her hand.

Emily shakes it. "Emily."

"Good to meet you, Emily. Well, you probably aren't really thrilled to make my acquaintance."

Emily chuckles. "This is definitely not my choice for ways to make a friend."

Twenty minutes later Emily is sitting in the passenger seat of the truck as they make their way to Stacy's farm. The blonde-haired woman glances over.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Emily chuckles, almost saying the going price is a wiped credit card bill. Instead she just shrugs. "Trying to remember how I got here. Last thing I really remember is being by my best friend's grave in Chicago. I'm kind of…running from life right now."

Stacy frowns. "You're not a fugitive or anything, are you?"

"No. Of course if I was I'd say no anyway," Emily points out with a grin.

Stacy laughs. "True."

"I work for the government. On an extended leave right now due to an injury."

"So you're hurt and decide to drive from Chicago to Kansas on a motorcycle. Not the best course of recovery."

Emily chuckles. "Even worse course if you know it started just outside of D.C."

Stacy nods. "True. Well, it may not be D.C. or Chicago but this is home sweet home to me."

Emily looks forward as Stacy takes a turn onto a dirt driveway. They bounce over a cattle guard and drive up to a stereotypical farmhouse, including a front porch with a couple of rocking chairs. Emily smiles.

"And Dorothy ran away from a place like this?"

Stacy chuckles. "But she came back in the end."

Emily nods. "I like it. It's quaint." She looks at Stacy. "You promise there are no wicked witches around?"

"Nope. No talking scarecrows, either. We shipped those off to Missouri."

Emily laughs and nods. "Good idea."

Stacy pulls around behind the house and backs into the barn so Emily's bike would be out of the weather since a storm seems to be blowing in. Emily insists on getting it off the trailer and back on its wheels.

"Laying down like that was okay for the short trip here but staying down can mess with the fluids and stuff."

"Ah, okay. Learn something new everyday."

Emily nods. Emily glances at the woman. She sees the faded line on her finger where a wedding ring had once been. "So, uh, you live here alone?"

Stacy nods. "I do now. Husband left me for greener pastures, so to speak. I'm trying to keep it going. It was in his family for generations but he got tired of it. I actually love it so I'm doing my best."

Emily nods. "That's great. Cattle?"

"Yep. Right now they are fine on their own. In a couple months I'll need to hire on a couple hands to get them ready for market. I'm hoping to have things running smoothly by then so no one tries to take advantage of me."

"I understand that." Emily grabs her bags off the backrest and tank. The others could stay on the bike for the night. They start towards the house. "So, uh, can I guess I won't have a cell signal out here?"

"Depends on your service. Verizon works. AT&T and the others don't."

Emily sighs. "Figures."

Stacy hands Emily her phone. "Use mine. Again, least I could do."

Emily smiles. "Thanks."

In the house, Stacy shows Emily to a guest room she can use. Once alone, Emily dials JJ's number. She sighs as she again gets voicemail.

"Hey, Jen, it's me. Had a bit of an accident. I'm fine but my bike is a bit busted up. Will see about getting it fixed tomorrow. Have no cell service where I'm staying so you can call this number to reach me. I love you, sweetheart. Please…call me. But, uh, not too late since this is someone else's phone. Give the kids a hug and kiss for me. I miss you all so much. I love you, Jen."

Emily hangs up the phone. She pulls off her chaps and tosses them on top of the bed with her jacket and gloves. She'd deal with the rest of her stuff later. Right now she wants to use the bathroom to freshen up a bit and learn some more about her hostess. Her beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed hostess. She chuckles to herself.

"Figures. I not only love the type, but I can always find them. Even in the middle of nowhere Kansas."

Emily walks out of the room to see where Stacy has gone and to see if she can do anything to help the woman out.

* * *

After making a nice friend chicken dinner that night, Stacy calls her friend with the garage. Emily sits down to watch CNN and see if the world really was still turning. Fifteen minutes later Stacy walks in.

"Well, Emily, I have good news and bad news. Harry can fix your bike with no problem. Will have to special order the handlebars but that will just take a day to ship."

"Great. And the bad news?"

"He's out of town for 3 days. Funeral for an old friend."

Emily sighs and slumps back against the couch. After a second she chuckles. Truth be told she really had no place she needed to be so why worry about it?

"I have no place to be and no time frame to get there. Whenever he can get to it is fine. If you want you can drop me off in town so I'm not in the way. I can get a hotel room."

Stacy waves her hand. "Nonsense! You won't be in my way. Heck, maybe I can turn a city girl into a farmhand."

Emily laughs. "Uh, well…not sure that is safe for you or the cows but I'm willing to pitch in however I can."

"Excellent! How are you at making breakfast?"

Emily nods. "With the right ingredients we won't starve."

"Perfect. I finish the morning chores by 7."

"Then breakfast will be ready by 7:15. Out of curiosity, what time do morning chores start?"

"5:30."

"Ugh! That's ugly. So much for me offering to help," she says with a wink.

Stacy laughs. "No problem. Just have to feed the chickens, collect their eggs, feed the pigs and get some hay bales ready to go out to the fields."

"Oh, if that's all you can fix your own breakfast," Emily teases.

Stacy laughs…then her face gets a bit serious. "I…I can't remember the last time I laughed like that."

"Want to talk about it?" Emily offers.

Stacy sighs and looks towards the mantel over the fireplace. Her wedding picture is front and center. Several other pictures of the good times are framed and show a handsome, happy couple.

"He was my best friend. We went to college together and he always talked about coming back to take over the farm. We took the courses that would best help us. And for 10 years we've made it work here. Then last year he just up and decided that he hated farm life, hated Kansas…and hated me."

"I'm so sorry."

Stacy shrugs. "I'm done crying over him. I got the cattle to market last year. Got swindled a little since he normally handled all that. But now I know better. Despite him I will keep this farm alive."

Emily smiles. "I admire you. If JJ left me I'd…I'd be lost."

Stacy raises an eyebrow. "So you left her instead?"

Emily stiffens at the pronoun used. "Uh…um…"

"Was walking past when you were leaving her a message." She waves it off. "Makes no difference to me."

Emily sighs in relief. "Thank you. And, yes, I guess I left her first."

"As you asked me I'll ask you: want to talk about it?"

Emily stares at the ceiling. Before she knows it, everything is pouring out of her. The Puppet Master. The compartmentalization. The anger. The bomb. Morgan's death. Her forced time off. Her restlessness at home. Her desire to both be home with her wife and kids and to be miles away from it all. And her doubts that she can fix what is broken.

As she talks, Emily feels her heart start to race. Just as she nears the end of the tale she hears the strange beeping coming from Stacy's phone. The blonde grabs it and silences it.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Check it if you need to."

Stacy shakes her head. "It's just him. No need to ruin a good night with more of his crap."

Emily frowns. "He's giving you a hard time?"

Stacy nods. "A little. He wants to sell out but I don't. He tried to force the sale but the judge sided with me. I have until the fall cattle sales to make enough to buy him out. If I can't then we'll have to put it on the auction block."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Want to invest in a cattle ranch?" Stacy jokes.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Maybe. You've got a few days to convince me."

Stacy chuckles. "Right. Well, you'll excuse me if I don't hold my breath."


	6. Chapter 6

When Stacy walks in from her morning chores her mouth starts to water. "You're hired."

Emily glances at her in confusion. "What?"

"If it tastes even half as good as it smells you're hired as my cook for as long as you want the job."

Emily laughs. "Your fresh vegetables inspired me to try a casserole I saw on a cooking show once."

"Once? And you remember how to make it?"

Emily shrugs. "Spent a lot of time in kitchens growing up. I love to cook but don't get much of a chance to. This was somewhat therapeutic for me."

"Well let my kitchen be your therapy as long as you need it."

Emily nods. "Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that."

The two women enjoy their breakfast, chatting over childhood memories and basically getting to know each other. Emily is not surprised to find out Stacy is as close to her family as JJ is to hers. And Stacy is enthralled by Emily's tales of the many foreign cities she has visited. As she starts to clean up from breakfast Emily smiles, thinking she's had these types of "grass is greener" conversations many times with her wife. Staring out the window over the sink Emily feels a pull in her heart.

"I miss you, Jen," she whispers. "Why won't you call me back, baby? Have I gone too far this time?"

The strange text alert starts to sound again. Emily jumps, having forgotten Stacy was in the kitchen with her. Emily places the last plate in the dishwasher and turns around to see Stacy frowning as she reads the text on her phone.

"All okay?"

Stacy looks up and offers the phone to Emily. "I think this is for you."

Emily takes it, knowing it could only be her wife. Her eyes tear up as she reads it.

_"I love you, baby. Please come back to me. I miss you so much. We all miss you. Please, Emily, please come back to us."_

Emily takes a shuddering breath. She looks at Stacy. "May I respond?"

Stacy nods. "Of course."

_"I'm trying to find my way back to you, Jen. I swear. I miss you all so much and when I do make it home I'll be the person you need me to be. I swear. I love you, Jen. Don't give up on me, sweetheart."_

Emily hits send and hands the phone back to Stacy. "Thank you."

"No problem. So, ready to go see what it's like to dump 50 round bales of hay in a pasture?"

Emily laughs. "Uh, by hand?"

Stacy chuckles. "Not completely. Come on."

The two head outside. Emily sees a large tractor hooked up to a long trailer filled with round bales of hay. Emily quickly counts and frowns.

"There's only 25 on there."

"Ah, a government employee that can count. Refreshing," Stacy teases.

Emily blushes. "I, uh, guess we empty it and then fill it up again?"

"Yep. You're learning fast, city girl."

Emily smiles at Stacy. The woman's blue eyes sparkle with amusement. The brunette is struck once more by the fleeting resemblance to JJ. Emily swallows and looks away.

"Always was a fast learner."

From the cab of the truck Stacy pulls a hat and gloves that match the ones she has. "Here. Sun will burn your fair skin off you if you're not careful. And something tells me your city girl hands will appreciate these, too."

Emily nods. "Definitely. Thanks." She puts the Stetson on her head. "So…how do I look?"

Stacy studies Emily from toe to head. A flicker of desire flashes over her face. "You, uh, look…like a city girl playing dress up," she finishes weakly as she turns away.

Emily nods, hating the fact that she had enjoyed the scrutiny. "Sounds about right. So, let's go play with the cows."

Stacy chuckles and pulls herself up into the cab of the tractor. She tosses a set of keys to Emily.

"Follow along in the truck, city girl. And try not to turn it over like you did your bike."

Emily laughs and climbs into the truck. Already she knows that yes, she will be investing in Stacy's farm. The love in the woman's eyes for the land and the work makes Emily know it is worth saving. And a chance to stick it to a dick that would let such a beautiful woman down would be nice, too.

Stacy drives about a mile down the road and makes a wide turn into an empty pasture. She stops and gestures for Emily to park.

"Okay, city girl, you ready to dump some hay?"

Emily shrugs. "Won't know until I try. What do I do?"

"I'll drive the tractor. When I stop you'll use the steel bar up on top of the first bale to wedge a roll off the trailer. Some farms have two tractors so you can just remove it that way. Welcome to bargain basement farming."

"Gee…lucky me," Emily says dryly.

The brunette scrambles up onto the trailer. Stacy can't help but watch the way the jeans hug Emily's ass and thighs.

_"Damn, Stacy, I thought you were straight,_" she says to herself.

She shakes her head and gets back into the tractor. She pulls a ways down into the field and stops. She turns to watch Emily work the steel rod between the bales. Her arms bulge with muscles. Stacy feels a stirring between her legs that had previously only happened with men.

_"You've been alone a long time. She's gorgeous. Kinda butch. Go figure you feel a stirring down below, Stacy. Get over it. She's married," _she chides herself.

Emily nearly shouts in victory when she gets the first bale off the trailer. By the time they get to the 20th she is no longer proud. She is tired, sore and wondering what the hell she is doing on a farm in Kansas. When that bale finally rolls off, Emily collapses down onto the bale she is standing on.

"Shit. 20 of 50. I'm going to die," she moans.

She hadn't noticed Stacy climbing up on the trailer. "Need a break, city girl?"

"What gave me away?" Emily jokes.

Stacy sits down beside her. "Got to say I'm impressed. I thought you'd collapse at the 16th bale."

Emily laughs. "I predicted 13th. Dang proud of myself to make it this far."

Stacy stares down at her as they both chuckle. Once again desire washes over her. Emily sees the look. She swallows, knowing she should sit up or say something, anything to break the spell.

Before she can Stacy's text alert starts to go off once more.

Emily sighs in relief as Stacy turns away, also seemingly glad the moment had ended. After she checks the message, Stacy turns back to Emily.

"So, uh, how about you drive. I'll tap the rod on the trailer when you need to stop."

Emily nods. "Good plan. And just to point out the obvious once more: that text alert beeping is the most annoying noise I've ever heard."

Stacy laughs. "Well, my ex is the most annoying man ever so it's appropriate. Now, get in that cab and drive, city girl."

Emily salutes her. "Aye, aye, country girl."

Stacy's laughter follows Emily to the cab. Three hours later Emily climbs out of the truck after parking it back by the barn. She leans against it as Stacy parks the tractor and trailer. The blonde walks over, smiling at the exhausted brunette.

"Well, city girl, you continued to impress me. You sure you don't want to sign on as my farmhand?"

"I think I'll stick with chasing bad guys. It's easier on my back."

As they walk towards the house, Stacy pats Emily on the shoulder. "Remind me again why you're on leave?"

Emily laughs. "Okay, maybe not easier on my back but at least I have a gun to even the odds. The hay bales don't have a weakness that I could find."

Stacy chuckles. "True."

Inside, Stacy encourages Emily to go get a shower to help her muscles. The blonde will whip up some lunch for them.

"Uh, there's more to do this afternoon, isn't there?" Emily asks nervously.

Stacy chuckles. "Honey, on a farm there's always more to do."

Stacy suddenly blushes as she realizes the term of affection she had used. Emily is also blushing but she recovers first.

"I, uh, better get that shower then. Need to be, uh, ready for whatever the afternoon brings."

"Right. So, uh, I'll start lunch."

Stacy hurries into the kitchen. Emily grabs a fresh bra, tee shirt and underwear. She may as well wear the same jeans if she's just going to do more work. But there was no way she'd be putting on that sweaty shirt again.

"Need to do laundry soon, Prentiss, or you'll be walking around naked. Something tells me that would not be a good idea considering the sexual tension between you and Stacy."

Emily moans as the hot water hits her sore shoulders.

"How can I work out as much as I do and still be this sore? Okay, granted, I haven't been as active because of my injuries but still I shouldn't be in this much pain."

As she runs her fingers through her hair she suddenly winces. She brings her right arm down and stares at the red line that marked where her bone had broken through the skin. She frowns.

"That wasn't as bright before. I might have overdone it a bit." She blows out a breath. "I'll have to take it easy if I don't want to end up back in a cast or brace."

A few minutes later she gets out of the shower. She studies her body in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Not as tone as she was before the explosion. Definitely not as toned as she was before Rocky. But still she looks good for a woman of her age. It's not surprising that she would attract the attention of Stacy. Or anyone, really.

"But the only one I want to attract is Jennifer," she tells her reflection.

For some reason, her voice doesn't sound as sure about that as she wants it to.


	7. Chapter 7

"I WANT MAMA!" Henry screams, tears streaming down his face.

JJ runs a hand through her hair. She is near exhaustion and Henry's temper tantrum at bedtime is not helping.

"Henry, I told you Mama is off being Batman."

"NO!"

"Henry, please, lay down and I can put on the CD and you can- -"

"NO!"

To emphasize his point, Henry throws his teddy bear across the bedroom. JJ is really regretting the Lightening McQueen toddler bed since there is no way to keep Henry from crawling out of it. At least with a crib he could have just cried himself to sleep in it. JJ is nearing the end of her emotional rope. Just when she is about to resort to yelling at a 2 year old, she is rescued.

"How's my favorite nephew?"

Henry's tears stop. "PENNY!"

He leaps off his bed and runs into Garcia's arms. JJ is rubbing her face, thanking God for sending her best friend in the nick of time.

"Penny, want Mama!"

"Well, I can't give you your Mama in person but I have something really cool for you." She holds out a DVD to him.

Henry takes it, and smiles as he sees the picture of his Mama on the label. "What is?" he asks.

Garcia stands with him in her arms. "Come on. I'll show you."

As they walk out of the room, JJ takes a couple of deep breaths. She stands and walks over to Henry's dresser. She picks up a framed picture. It is the family portrait Will had snapped the day Henry had met his little sister. Emily is smiling at Henry as he carefully reaches out to touch Rocky. JJ draws a finger down the image of her wife.

"Damn you, Emily. We need you. Come back to us. Please," she whispers, hoping the words will somehow reach her wife.

She carefully sets the picture back down and makes her way to her bedroom. She can hear Emily laughing. Her steps quicken as for the moment she forgets it's not possible for the brunette to be there. Stepping into the room, she sees Garcia sitting against the headboard, Henry in her lap as they watch the TV.

"Blow out the candles, Champ!" Emily encourages.

JJ stares at the scenes from Henry's 2nd birthday party. After a few minutes, the images change to an impromptu picnic Garcia had put together midway through JJ's tour in Afghanistan. She can't help but smile as she sees Emily helping Henry and Jack make cards for JJ and Morgan. That care package had been one of JJ's favorite's.

JJ walks over and sits down beside Garcia. Henry's eyes are glued to the TV…but his hand reaches out and take's his Mommy's. Tears spring into JJ's eyes. She lifts his hand and kisses it.

"I love you, Henry."

Henry glances at her. "Love Mommy."

He crawls out of Garcia's lap and into JJ's. She holds him close as they watch the DVD. JJ looks at her best friend, who is also teary-eyed.

"Thank you, Pen," JJ whispers.

Garcia smiles. "My pleasure, Jayje. Just glad it got here when it did."

JJ nods. "Once again your timing is impeccable."

Garcia wraps her arm around JJ's shoulder. JJ leans into the embrace as they keep watching the various pictures and videos Garcia had put together knowing Henry had been missing his Mama.

Suddenly Henry sits up. He quickly scrambles to the edge of the bed and drops to the ground.

"Henry? Where you going?"

He doesn't answer. JJ hops up to follow him and sees him run into his room. Before she gets to his room he is running back out…his teddy bear in his arms. JJ smiles.

"Ah, okay."

He grabs his Mommy's hand and drags her back into the bedroom. Soon he is once again sitting in her lap, this time hugging the bear whose dark hair matches his mother's locks.

* * *

JJ makes it to the BAU at 11 the next morning. Henry had slept in her bed with her the night before but he had been plagued with nightmares. He didn't sleep much so she didn't sleep much.

Still, after seeing the doctor that morning she had decided to go to the office for a couple hours just to try to keep some sense of normalcy in her life. After getting her computer up and running, she heads to the kitchenette to get a cup of coffee. As she stirs it a voice comes from the doorway.

"You need sleep, not caffeine, JJ."

JJ turns and forces a smile to her face. "Can't get one so thank God for the other."

He shakes his head. "Running yourself into the ground isn't going to do anyone any good. Why the hell are you even here?"

JJ shrugs. "Where else would I be? I can't do anything for her so it's not like I can be by her side. Rocky doesn't understand so she's okay. Henry swings from hating me one minute to not wanting me out of his sight the next. It's an emotional fucking roller coaster that can't be explained to a 2 year old. He just wants his Mama and I can't give her to him."

"Why not?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "You know why! I can't…can't just…I can't do that to him. I can't scare him that way!"

"Who says it would scare him? And maybe it can help her to hear him; to feel him nearby."

JJ thinks about that a moment, tears are once again streaming down her cheeks. "But what if it doesn't?" she whispers.

The agent sighs in understanding. "And if Henry can't bring her back to you she's truly lost."

JJ nods. "Just say it. Tell me I'm a fucking coward."

He pulls her into a hug. "You're not a coward. Far from it. JJ, none of us think that. You're doing amazingly well considering the situation. Ever since we got back to D.C. you've been all about Emily, your kids, and the job. Maybe it's time to be about you. Just for today don't work. Go do something for yourself."

She shakes her head. "No. All I will do is worry about her and Henry. At least here I can concentrate on making life better for someone else; giving them an answer that can help them start to heal. That keeps me going, Derek."

Morgan nods. "I guess I can see that." He leans back and looks into her eyes. "I'm here if you need me, Jayje."

"I know. Thank you. Going to see Emily tonight?"

He smiles. "Of course. Her being in a coma is the only way I can beat her at chess."

JJ actually chuckles. "When she wakes up she'll claim you cheated."

Morgan shrugs. "She'll have to prove it. Come on. Sooner you get to work, the sooner you get out of here."

JJ nods as Morgan wraps an arm around her shoulder and, limping on his still healing right leg, walks her back to her desk.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily is getting pretty good at farm life. She has just managed to roll all 50 bales of hay off the trailer herself. And in a lot less time than she would have ever believed possible.

"When the hell did the Ambassador's socialite daughter turn into a farmer? My mother would lose her mind," Emily says to the wind as she stares out across a pasture.

She watches the cows graze on the grass and the hay bales.

_"Henry would love this place,"_ she thinks.

She sighs. Henry. Not only had she not been able to reach Jen she couldn't seem to reach Francesca. She kept getting voicemail at the house and on the nanny's phone. She had called them all every day since she arrived here at the farm. Emily suddenly stiffens and frowns.

"When the hell did I get here?"

She tries to think about what day it is but doesn't know. She instinctively glances down at her wrist but she had broken her watch in the motorcycle accident so that's no help. She turns around, leaning back against the fence as she stares at the farmhouse. Try as she might she can't piece together how many days she has been in the middle of nowhere Kansas.

"Shit. Maybe my head wasn't as healed as I thought."

She reaches up and brushes her fingers over the short patch of hair that had marked where her shunt had been. It feels a lot longer than it had when she set out on her journey. But that's not possible. She's only been gone…

"How fucking long _have_ I been gone?"

"EMILY!"

Emily looks towards the barn. Stacy is smiling and waving her over. Emily pushes off the fence and walks across the yard and back to the big barn.

"What's up?"

"Thought you'd like to see this."

Emily follows her into the barn. As they get near the back the sounds of mewling reach their ears. Stacy points to a square bale of hay and gestures for Emily to move in slowly and quietly. Emily carefully steps up to the hay and looks behind it. Her eyes widen as she sees a black cat with 5 kittens.

"Oh, precious," Emily whispers as the mother cat eyes her suspiciously.

The kittens are so young their eyes are not yet open and their little limbs move stiffly as they vie for position against their mama's teats. Emily eases away so as not to further disturb the mother. Emily looks at Stacy.

"Is she yours?"

Stacy nods. "One of several barn cats. Most are fixed. I was told she was but either a miracle happened or she wasn't."

Emily chuckles. "I think it's the second option."

Stacy nods. "Me, too. As soon as they are old enough they will all be getting fixed. I don't mind having a few to keep mice and rats out of the grain but I have no desire to be overrun by felines."

Emily chuckles. "I don't blame you." As they walk to the door, Emily's earlier confusion is long forgotten. "So, boss, what's next?"

"Ever repaired a barn wall?"

"Uh, well, can't say that ever came up in embassy housing."

Stacy laughs and nudges Emily with her shoulder. "Smart ass."

Emily nods. "So my wife says. A lot."

* * *

Three hours later the loose boards on one side of the barn have been shored up and replaced where needed. All it needs now is a fresh coat of paint. By the time they have to bring the calves in a couple months from now it will be ready for them.

As they get back to the house, Emily drops down onto the steps. Her body is aching but it is a good ache. The ache of accomplishment. Stacy goes inside to get them both a big glass of ice water. When she comes out she sits on the top step. This puts 2 steps between her and Emily.

"You sure you want to go back to the FBI? You're a hell of a farmhand, Emily."

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I am. But I'm a hell of an agent, too. Plus…plus I have a wife and family to go back to."

Stacy nods. "Right," she says sadly. "Sometimes I forget that."

Emily nods. _"Me, too,_" she thinks to herself.

As they sit there, enjoying the early evening breeze, Emily starts to rotate her shoulder, trying to work out a kink in it. Stacy watches a moment then scoots down a riser, leaving just one between them.

"Here, let me help."

She starts to massage Emily's shoulder. She feels the knot at the shoulder blade and presses it hard. Emily moans as the ache starts to ease. Stacy's hands move up to both of Emily's shoulders. The brunette let's her head fall forward, allowing Stacy to work her neck, too.

Stacy eases down another step, now sitting right up against Emily's back. Emily feels the warmth of the woman behind her; feels the breasts pressing against her back; feels warm breath on her neck.

Stacy bites her lip, staring at the profile of the beautiful woman. She slowly leans forward, pressing her lips to the skin just below Emily's ear. The brunette moans at the delicate contact. Stacy takes the response as encouragement. She stops massaging. She starts to caress Emily's arms, stroking lightly over a bicep with one hand as the other moves Emily's collar out of the way, giving her more access to the woman in front of her. She starts to kiss her way farther down Emily's neck.

It feels so good. How long had it been since a woman had kissed her like this? How long since she'd been worshipped like this? God, she had missed the touch of her wife.

"Oh, Jen," Emily murmurs.

Stacy sits back suddenly. Emily's eyes snap open and she leaps off the steps, her water glass shattering against them as she drops it. She stares at Stacy, who stands.

"You left her, Emily. Don't you see? Fate brought us together. Surely you've been feeling the same thing I have?" Stacy reasons.

Emily slowly shakes her head. "I…no…I mean, I sort of felt stuff. Shit." She takes a deep breath. "You're a beautiful woman, Stacy. And so my type: independent, strong, smart, blonde hair, blue eyes, everything I love in a woman." She pauses. "Everything I love in my wife."

"Then why are you still here? You've been here a month, Emily. If you love her why are you with me?"

Emily is stunned. "A…a month? But…but how?" She shakes her head. "That's…never mind. I can't leave. My bike is wrecked."

"Your bike has been fixed for weeks now, Emily. Look at it."

Stacy points. Emily looks and sees her bike sitting there looking like new. Even the tank has been completely repaired. But even stranger…Emily had known it was not sitting beside the porch a few minutes before.

"How…when…" Emily walks over to confirm it's really hers. She sees a scratch she had accidentally made on the tank in Chicago. She had been so mad at herself. She frowns. But that doesn't make sense. The wreck had completely destroyed the paint job. It would have had to be completely repainted and that would have removed the scratch. She shakes her head. "I don't understand."

"I think you do, Emily. You just won't admit it."

"No! I don't understand. How could the tank be fixed? How could my bike be fixed and I don't know?"

"Open your eyes, Emily."

At the sound of that voice, Emily spins around quickly. Her mouth drops open as she sees who stands behind her.

"The answer is right in front of you, Emily. Just accept it."

"How…how did you get here?"

"How did you? _Think_ about it!"

Emily is shaking. She starts to think about the journey she has been on. She can remember some parts but a lot is fuzzy. She is still trying to find the answer when Stacy's phone starts to beep again.

"SHIT! That is the MOST annoying fucking alert tone EVER!"

"Are you sure it's the phone? Open your eyes, Emily. Just. Open. Your. Eyes."

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asks as she stares at her wife.

JJ steps closer. "Open your eyes, Emily. Just open them. Please, baby. Just open your eyes."

Emily drops to her knees. The phone keeps beeping. Emily presses her hands to her ears.

"Make it stop. Please, Jen, please make it stop," she weeps.


	9. Chapter 9

At 3 p.m. JJ makes her way to Georgetown University Hospital. It is Emily's third hospital since the explosion. The Ambassador had called a friend who happened to know the best neurosurgeon on the East Coast. Thankfully, the man worked so close to home, though JJ would have gone anywhere to be close to her wife. Gerald and Elizabeth had arranged a medical flight to bring Emily to the surgeon but so far the love of JJ's life was still locked away in her head.

JJ takes a deep breath as she steps off the elevator and makes her way to Emily's room. A nurse sees her and smiles.

"Hi, Mrs. Prentiss. She's doing really good today."

JJ forces as mile to her face. "Great, Nancy. Hopefully she's not trying to flirt too much."

Nancy smiles. "Mrs. P, if it means she wakes up she can flirt with me all day."

JJ chuckles. "Thank you, Nancy."

JJ opens the door to her wife's room. Gerald stands from the chair he'd been sitting in and sets aside the newspaper he'd been reading. He gives JJ a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Jennifer. She's getting stronger. Her last vitals check made the nurse pretty happy."

JJ nods. "They keep saying that. I just…can't keep getting my hopes up. I can't."

He pats her arm. "I understand. Well, I'll give you two some time alone."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Gerald."

Once they are alone, JJ approaches her wife and lifts her hand up.

"Hi, baby. I'm back. Read through some neat cases today. I know, I know, I shouldn't tease you since you're not allowed to work right now. But I promise you, Em, just open your eyes and I'll bring you as many twisted cases as you want."

She kisses the hand she holds. Emily is paler than JJ had ever seen her. She brushes a hand over the ashen cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Emily. I miss you so much."

She leans over and gives her a kiss. She keeps thinking of the fairy tales Henry loves. In those the sleeping beauty is kissed awake. Why the hell won't that work for Emily?

"Open your eyes, Emily. Just. Open. Your. Eyes." JJ strokes Emily's cheek again. But still there is no response. "Always so stubborn, Agent Prentiss."

As JJ starts to tell Emily how the children are doing (skipping, of course, Henry's tantrum the night before), she sees her wife's brow furrow briefly. JJ straightens up.

"Emily? Emily, are you trying to wake up?"

Suddenly all the machines start to beep wildly as Emily's heart rate and blood pressure start to spike. JJ's eyes widen. They had beeped a few times before but not like this. It's an explosion of sound that doesn't seem to want to end. Emily's eyes are dancing behind her eyelids as tears start to leak down her cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Emily. Just open them. Please, baby. Just open your eyes," JJ begs.

Two nurses race in, bumping JJ out of the way as they start to check all the readouts. Nancy turns to JJ smiling.

"This looks good, Mrs. Prentiss. Really good. Her brain is starting to work more than it has since she arrived. Keep talking to her."

JJ steps back up to the bed. "Please, Emily, open your eyes. Please open them for Henry and Rocky and me. Please, baby we need you. Please, please open those gorgeous brown eyes of yours."

Nancy is watching her patients face. Emily's eyes start to flutter open. They had opened before during the course of the coma but this time they look like they are starting to register her surroundings.

JJ grabs her wife's hand. "That's it, baby! Yes, Emily! Open them, baby! Come back to us, Emily."

Finally Emily's eyes are fully open. Though they are still cloudy from injury and medications, there are definitely signs of awareness in them. She blinks a couple times, her mouth working as if trying to remember how to use it. Finally she croaks out a few words, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Make it stop. Please, Jen, please make it stop," she weeps.

JJ is elated…and confused. "Make what stop, baby?"

"That damn text alert tone. It's fucking annoying," Emily forces out.

JJ bursts into laughter. "Oh, God, Em, you're really with us, aren't you? You're really here!"

Nancy pats JJ on the arm and steps to the phone to call for the doctor so he can re-evaluate his patient now that she is awake.

* * *

Emily doesn't stay awake long. Barely five minutes. But JJ will take every minute she can get. She is pacing the hallway while the doctor performs a few tests. The elevator opens and Gerald is running down the hall. JJ smiles at him, engulfing him in a hug.

"She woke up! Her vitals stabilized and, God, Gerald, she woke up! She spoke to me! Cussed at me actually," she says with ecstatic laughter.

Gerald hugs his daughter-in-law tightly; hardly daring to believe what she says is true. They are both pacing 15 minutes later when the doctor walks out. The man smiles happily.

"She's unconscious but not in a coma," he reports.

JJ's legs go out and she flops back against the wall, sliding to the floor in relief. The doctor squats down in front of her.

"She's got a long road ahead of her but she's going to be fine. My guess is that within the next 2 days we'll have her out of ICU. Maybe 10 days and she'll be heading home."

JJ throws her arms around his neck. "Thank you. It's not enough, I know, but thank you."

The doctor hugs her back. "Thank you is plenty enough, Mrs. Prentiss."

The doctor stands and is pulled into a hug by Gerald. Gerald then helps JJ up and they re-enter Emily's room. JJ studies the monitors and sees they are all green lit for the first time.

"Oh, thank you, God," she says reverently. She walks over and picks up Emily's hand. "Hi, baby. I know you're sleeping but I'll be right here when you want to wake up again. We all will be."

Gerald squeezes JJ's shoulder. "I'm going to call her mother. Should I call Derek, too?"

JJ nods. "Yes. Please. I just…can't leave her. Let Francesca know, too."

He nods. "I will."

Once they are alone, JJ leans over and softly kisses her wife's lips. "I love you, Emily."

"Love…Jen…" Emily croaks, though she doesn't wake up.

JJ grins. "A Pavlovian response. Perfect my little nerdling. Just perfect."

* * *

At 4:45 the door to the room opens, admitting Morgan and Garcia. Garcia wraps JJ up in a hug.

"Oh, Jayje, I'm so happy!"

JJ smiles. "Me, too, Pen. Me, too. She hasn't woken up again but her vitals are all perfect. She'll wake up again soon. I know she will."

Garcia grins. "Of course she will. She's Emily."

JJ just chuckles. Morgan walks up and takes his best friend's hand. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know, Princess, I'm sick of you lying around like a lazy ass. Time for you to wake up and pull your weight. I'm tired of carrying the BAU."

The more he had talked, the more Emily had frowned. He is watching her response. He sees her pulse start to speed up.

"Emily? You in there?"

"Morgan?" JJ asks nervously.

"I think she's trying to wake up," he reports.

JJ and Garcia move to the other side of the bed. Emily's head rolls towards the sound of Morgan's voice.

"That's it, Princess. Show me you're not the lazy agent I've been hearing about," he teases.

Emily's eyes slowly flutter open. Her hand shakes as she lifts it up to stroke his cheek.

"You're…not…dead?"

Morgan smiles at her. "Sorry but no. I'm still around to be second in command of the unit. You're not getting my job just yet."

Emily manages a smile. "Good. Sucked that I missed your funeral. And then your flowers scratched my motorcycle. Was pissed at you."

And just like that Emily is out again. Morgan looks across at the two blondes.

"Okay, did that make sense to either of you?"

JJ laughs. "Not a damn bit. But I don't really give a damn."

Garcia hugs her. "Me neither. Maybe when Reid gets here he'll understand her."

JJ laughs again, just filled with joy. "Maybe. But again, if not, who fucking cares as long as she keeps waking up."

* * *

JJ is looking at the clock at 7:13 p.m. when Emily's pulse starts to speed up again, a signal she is about to awaken. JJ, Elizabeth and Gerald press closer. JJ uses a sponge to wet Emily's lips and mouth to make it easier for Emily to speak. After a few minutes, brown eyes once again flutter open.

"That's it, baby, come back to us," JJ encourages.

Emily looks up at her parents and JJ. "Oh, shit," she croaks. "Did I wreck my motorcycle again?"

Elizabeth chuckles, tears in her eyes. " No, Emmy, you got hurt at work."

"Oh. On the farm?"

"Farm?" JJ says with a grin. "Um, not exactly. That doesn't really matter. Baby, the doctor said we need to ask you a few questions. What's the last thing you remember?"

Emily frowns at the strange question. Seeing the looks on the faces of the three people around her she knows it's important that she answer correctly.

"I…was…on a farm. Helping push hay bales off a trailer and…" Emily's voice trails off. Tears spring into her eyes. "Derek…he's…he's dead, Jen."

JJ shakes her head. "No, Emily, he's okay. He's alive and he's out in the hallway with Reid and Garcia."

"Did…did I leave you?"

"No, sweetheart, you didn't. You were hurt after we caught The Puppet Master. In Arizona."

Emily frowns. She tries to put the pieces together with her fractured memories…or rather, dream images.

"The ambulance with Derek. I got in with Derek and…and…nothing."

JJ nods. "Yes, baby, you were both in the ambulance. It had an accident," JJ lies, not wanting to get her wife too emotionally disturbed.

"And he didn't die?"

JJ shakes her head. "No, baby. In fact, he went into the ambulance in worse shape than you and came out better." JJ grins. "Almost not fair."

Emily just nods. "How…how long?"

JJ swallows hard. "You've been in a coma for almost 4 weeks, baby."

Emily's eyes widen and her monitors start to beep. She winces, her voice trembling.

"Stop it…please…stop the beep…please, Jen," she begs.

JJ shakes her head. "I can't, baby. I'm so sorry. Those alarms let the nurses and us know if something is wrong."

Emily just nods, her eyes starting to droop again. "Jen…would you…have called me back?"

"If you had gone away on a motorcycle?" Emily nods. JJ smiles and leans over to give her wife a kiss. "Damn right I would have, sweetheart. I love you."

Emily's eyes slip closed. "Love…you…Jen."

JJ looks at her in-laws. "The doctor said even if her memories are mixed with her dreams, as long as she is able to talk and answer questions about things it's a good sign."

Elizabeth nods. "I know. He spoke to us earlier while you were briefing your team."

JJ smiles. "Good. God, I just want…want this to all be…be over. Doc said 2 days and she could be moving out of here. That has to mean that he expects her to be able to hold a real conversation in 2 days, right?"

Gerald nods. "I believe so, Jennifer."

JJ brings her hands up to her face. "I can't wait. I feel like…like I did as a kid at Christmas. But this time the gift is my wife I just…" she starts to sob, "…I just need her so badly."

Elizabeth hurries around the bed and pulls JJ close. From the time JJ had called them the strong agent had been shoving her own fears and emotions aside. She had been strong for her parents and in-laws; she had been a rock for her children; she had been stoic for her BAU team. Finally, for whatever reason, the dam holding back her emotions finally bursts and she sinks into a chair. Elizabeth squats down and continues to hold her.

"Let it out, Jennifer. Let it all out finally, my sweet. You've shoved your needs aside for too long. Let them out now."

After 5 minutes, JJ's tears finally stop. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Elizabeth.

"Thank you. I think I needed that more than I knew."

Elizabeth smiles and kisses JJ's forehead. "I'd say you did."

JJ glances at her watch. "Can you all stay with her? I need to race home to help the kids get in bed. Henry's been…having issues the past couple of nights."

Elizabeth nods. "Of course we'll stay. Tell the others to come in if they'd like."

JJ nods. "I will. If anything changes, you'll call?"

"You know we will. Give Rocky and Henry a hug and kiss for us."

"I will." She pulls her mother-in-law close. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"Love you, too, Jennifer."

JJ gives Gerald a hug goodbye. She then leans over her wife.

"Keep getting better, Emily. I love you."

She kisses her wife on the forehead and strokes a stray lock of hair off her forehead. With a last smile at the Prentiss' she heads out.

In the hallway she finds Rossi has now arrived, too. She smiles. "Hey, Rossi. Guys, she woke up again."

Garcia gives a squeal and pulls JJ into a hug. "Yay! Our princess is coming back to us!"

JJ nods. "Yes, yes she is. Look, I need to get home to the kids. Especially Henry. Elizabeth said to send you all in. To heck with visitation rules."

Morgan nods. "Jayje, seeing me…with her confusion…will it hurt her?"

JJ blinks her eyes and shrugs. "Honestly, Morgan, I don't know. But I'd rather her see you and know you're okay than wake up once again reliving your death."

Morgan smiles. "Me, too. Thanks, Jayje."

Reid pulls JJ into a hug. "Think she'll want to speak EmiReid when she wakes up?"

JJ bursts out laughing as Rossi groans.

"God, help us," the older agent pleads.

JJ pats Reid's cheek. "I think she'll love it."

After getting a hug from Morgan, JJ heads out for the night. Tonight she would take care of the children, praying that in a couple days she'll be able to bring them here to see their Mama.

* * *

**A/N: I have had this plot twist in my crazy little head for a long time. On the off chance I didn't get it across let me explain. Chapters 4 & 7 are what's going on in real time. Chapters 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 & 8 are all in Emily's mind as she lies in a coma. Chapter 9 starts back to real time with Emily starting to come around. Gosh I hope I made it understandable. Oh, and the annoying "text alert tone" is actually the machines reacting whenever Emily's bp or other vital signs had spiked. So, did I do okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

When JJ opens the front door, Henry runs out of the playroom. He looks expectantly at the entryway but then his shoulders drop as his Mommy closes the door and his Mama still isn't there. He drops to his knees on the floor.

"Mama no love me."

JJ's heart breaks. She walks over and kneels down in front of him. "Henry, I swear to you, your Mama loves you so, so much."

He flops over onto his side, lying in the fetal position. "No. Mama left. No love me."

JJ reaches for him but he uses his feet to push himself away. JJ bites her lip, making a decision. To hell with no children visiting the ICU. Henry and Emily both need this. She lies down on the floor beside him.

"Henry, Mama got hurt. She's in the hospital."

He sits up, concern etched on his face. "Boo boo?"

JJ nods. "Yes." She sits up. "How about we get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we go see her. I bet she could use a Henry Hug."

Henry nods happily and throws himself into his Mommy's arm. "Love Mommy! Love Mama!"

JJ holds him close, kissing his cheek. "We love you, too. So very, very much."

Francesca had stayed inside the playroom, close enough to help if the youngster had a tantrum but far enough away to give them some privacy. JJ sees her and smiles, nodding to let her know everything, both at Chateau Prentiss and the hospital, are looking up. She stands, Henry still in her arms.

"How about we get you into your pajamas, Little Man, and you sleep with me tonight? Sound good?"

Henry nods. "Wok, too?"

"Well, she's too young for a sleepover. But I bet Ska would want to come."

Henry smiles. "Love Ska!"

"I love him, too. Come on, Henry, let's head upstairs."

After getting him changed, they walk into Rocky's room. JJ strokes a hand down her daughter's back.

"Love you, Rock Star."

"Love Wok," Henry whispers.

JJ can't help but smile. He really was a great big brother, just like Mark had been for her.

* * *

Emily's eyes slowly open once more. For the first time she doesn't feel confused or groggy from the meds and her injuries. She glances around her and sees her parents, Garcia, Reid, Rossi and Morgan. She frowns.

Where is Jennifer?

Her mind is trying to separate reality from her dream. Did she leave her wife and her kids? No. No because Morgan is alive. She only left because he was dead. So…what happened?

"Stop frowning, Princess. It will give you wrinkles."

Emily's head rolls to the side as Morgan walks up to the bed. She can't help but smile, tears in her eye.

"I am so fucking glad you're alive."

Morgan chuckles. "Me, too. Being dead would really screw up my dating life." He lifts her hand and gives it a squeeze as she grins. "What are you trying to figure out?"

"Derek, what the hell happened to us?"

He stares into her eyes. "Emily, the doctor said we shouldn't- -"

"Derek. Please."

He sighs and nods. "You and the team rescued me. Once I was loaded into an ambulance you climbed in with me. You kept telling me it was going to be okay and not to worry about anything. And then all hell broke loose. Reese, he's The Puppet Master, had buried pipe bombs on the road he knew emergency vehicles would take if they got to him in time. He had a remote detonator in his watch. As we drove over the first one he set it off. As we landed, he had a pressure cap that set the second one off."

"Shit…2 bombs?"

Derek nods. "Yeah. Well, 2 bomb sites. Each site had 8 bombs together."

"Shit…we're lucky to be alive, aren't we?"

He nods. "Yeah, we are. Driver died. EMT in back with me is paralyzed from the waist down. My gurney got knocked partially off its restraints and crushed his spine."

"Oh, Derek."

"And best the doctors could guess your head hit the ceiling, wall, and gurney. You were tossed around like a rag doll back there. Broke your arm, too."

Emily glances at the cast. "So I noticed. But it will be okay, right?"

Morgan nods. "Your arm was always going to be fine. It was…your head, your mind. It was less than 50-50 that you would even wake up. Then the doctor said if you did there could be brain damage." He chuckles. "Then enter the Prentiss connections. They flew you here to Georgetown where the best Neurosurgeon on the East Coast was more positive. He was sure you would wake up. His only worry was how brilliant that nerd mind of yours would be."

Emily smiles. "I can still translate for Reid when needed."

Morgan laughs and nods. "Damn good to know."

Emily's smile fades a bit. "Uh, Derek, where's Jen?"

Morgan glances at the clock. "Em, it's 3:30 in the morning. She went home last night to try to make things somewhat normal for Rocky and Henry."

Emily studies her best friend. "Henry's acting out, isn't he?"

"A little. But something tells me he'll be just fine when he finally gets to visit Batman here at the hospital."

Emily grins. "Good. Okay, enough about me, what about you?"

Morgan shrugs. "Was dehydrated and bruised. Was on an IV a couple days and given blood thinners to keep from throwing a clot. Still have a few bruises left but I'm okay. Even better now that I can see you're getting better." He squeezes her hand. "The whole time he had me I was so thankful he didn't take you. He said he was planning to bring you so his puppet could kill you, too. But I knew in my heart you all would find me first. He taunted us, gave us clues he never had before." He grins. "And we have the Oracle of Quantico." Emily chuckles. "The bastard never had a chance once he drew us in. I'm just so damn glad he didn't catch you and hurt you."

Emily nods. "I was so mad and…and guilty that he took you instead. I'm sorry, Derek."

He shakes his head. "No apologies, Emily. It was just the job." He leans over and kisses her forehead. "Get some rest now, Princess. No one's going anywhere right now. I promise."

"Can you…keep holding my hand?" Emily asks weakly.

He kisses her hand. "It would be my pleasure, Emily."

Emily's eyes slowly close. Morgan hooks his ankle around a nearby chair and pulls it closer to the bed. He sits down, never letting go of his best friend's hand.

* * *

At 7 a.m. the next morning, JJ and Henry step off the elevator onto the ICU floor. Emily's nurse, Nancy, sees them and raises an eyebrow. She glances at her watch.

"Good thing I'm on break," she says with a wink.

JJ chuckles. "Thank you." As they get to Emily's door, JJ looks at Henry. "Now remember, Henry, you have to be calm and quiet so you don't accidently hurt Mama. Okay?"

Henry nods. "Love Mama," he whispers.

JJ kisses his cheek and pushes the door open. She glances around and sees everyone is still dozing.

_"Looks like nothing much is getting done at the BAU today_," she thinks to herself with a grin.

She looks at her son who is staring at Emily and all the machines around her. She walks him over to the bed. He leans closer to her.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Those are to help her feel better."

"Mama boo?"

"Yes. See her arm? It's a bad boo-boo. And her head had a bad boo-boo, too. But the machines will help her get better, Henry. I promise."

"Hi, Champ," Emily says quietly.

Henry had been staring at the machines, JJ at her son. Neither had seen Emily open her eyes. Henry's head whips down as Emily smiles at him.

"How you doing, Henry? I've missed you so much," Emily croaks out.

Henry starts to wiggle. JJ moves to Emily's left side and lets him kneel on the bed. He lies down, cuddling up to Emily.

"Love Mama. Mama no hate?"

Emily strokes her hand up and down his back. "I could never hate you, Henry. I love you so much."

"Hug make you better?"

"It will definitely help, Champ. Thank you."

He throws his arm over her chest, hugging her as best he can.

"Love Mama."

"I love you, too, Champ. I love you very much." Emily looks up at JJ. "Thank you."

JJ shrugs. "I figured you needed each other."

"Definitely. I love you, too, Jen."

"And I love you, Emily."

Emily's eyes slowly close. Henry has also fallen asleep. JJ just stands beside them, loving the serene looks on both of their faces. A hand touches her shoulder. She turns to see Garcia standing there.

"Hi. You all playing hooky today?" JJ teases.

Garcia raises an eyebrow. "No, we don't have to work on Saturdays unless we're on a case."

JJ thinks a second. "It's Saturday?"

"All day long," Garcia replies with a smile.

JJ runs a hand through her hair. "Good grief, Pen. I've lost an entire day."

"I think it's kind of acceptable, Jayje. You have a wee bit of stress going on."

JJ laughs. "Yeah, just a wee bit." She runs a hand down Henry's side. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asks of her wife and son.

"They sure are. Just like you and Rocky."

"Thanks." She looks at her best friend. "She's going to be okay, Pen. She's beaten that bastard and she's going to be okay."

Garcia nods. "Was there ever really any doubt?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Maybe one or two doubts. But not any more. Now I know she's going to be fine. We all are."

"Damn right, Jayje. Damn right."


	11. Chapter 11

As the doctor predicted, two days after she wakes up Emily is moved to a room out of ICU. Henry is once again cuddled up beside her as he naps. Emily's fingers are stroking through his hair.

"Did he sleep okay last night?" Emily asks her wife.

JJ nods. "For the first time in a long time yes, he did. But I guess his body is still catching up on missed sleep."

Emily smiles. "Perfectly okay with me if he wants to nap with me." She sighs. "I was…so upset when I couldn't reach any of you."

JJ strokes a hand through her wife's hair. "Where were you?"

Emily chuckles. "A farm in Kansas."

JJ busts out laughing. "Why in the world would your unconscious mind take you to Kansas?"

Emily chuckles. "Had to be my love for 'The Wizard of Oz.' Or maybe just because I needed to be in a place in the middle of nowhere to explain why I couldn't call you. Who knows? The important things are I'm back and Morgan's alive. The rest is just…weird dreams and maybe an unconscious desire to own a motorcycle again."

JJ laughs. "We can discuss that. But the answer will still be no."

Emily laughs. "Nice discussion."

Slowly Emily tells JJ all about the journey her mind had taken her on. Both women cry when she tells about visiting Morgan's grave and the feeling of despair she had suffered at losing him. When she finishes, JJ leans over and gives her a kiss.

"And you do know that this is real now, right? Me, Henry, everyone that loves you, the hospital room…_this_ is what's real."

Emily smiles and nods. "I know. And I know what was, for lack of a better word, a dream. God, Jen, you were so pissed at me! I kept calling you JJ even after Flagstaff." Emily chuckles. "I should have known when you didn't just kick my ass that something was up."

JJ nods. "Damn right. We still need to discuss what happened between us in Flagstaff, Em. You hurt me a couple times."

Emily sighs. "I know. Jen, I can't apologize enough."

"And then you lied to me at Thorpe Park. You looked me in the eye and lied to my face that you were okay."

Emily nods. "I know. There's no excuse for that. I was scared, yes. I was stressed, yes. But so were all of you. And I was being selfish. You pointed that out in the SUV when you confronted me but I still couldn't…couldn't stop." She takes her wife's hand. "I swear, Jennifer, I am so sorry. I just don't know what else to say."

JJ squeezes her wife's hand. "That's a start. I get that at times you have to compartmentalize. But don't lie to me. I won't accept that. And don't start acting like you're all alone in the world facing down the bad guys. You're not. Not anymore. The most important thing is to never let it happen again. I won't stand for being your whipping post or for being lied to because you're upset. I just won't stand for it, Em. I didn't deserve that no matter what was going on. We were all upset about Morgan but you acted like you were the only one his disappearance affected."

Emily nods. "I know. I was wrong."

JJ nods. "Damn right you were. But," she leans over and kisses her, "I'll forgive you this time. However, I reserve the right to throw this back in your face when we have an argument."

Emily starts to laugh. "Deal, Mrs. Prentiss. You definitely have a deal."

As their conversation ends, the door to the room eases open and Elizabeth steps in.

"Room for a few more guests?"

Emily smiles. "Always."

"Good. Bring her in, Gerald."

Gerald walks in holding Rocky. Emily bursts into tears as Rocky gives her "Mama" squeal.

"Oh, my girl," Emily murmurs as Elizabeth brings her close. Emily reaches up and strokes a hand over her daughter's head.

"Hey, sweet girl. I have missed you so much."

JJ smiles and nods at Elizabeth. "You need to see something, Em."

Elizabeth moves to a corner that Emily can see easily. She sets Rocky down on the floor. JJ kneels down beside the bed.

"Come here, Rock Star. Show Mama your new trick!"

Rocky giggles and propels herself forward, crawling all the way to her Mommy. JJ lifts her up and turns to see Emily bawling.

"Oh, Jen…I missed it. I missed her learning to crawl."

JJ takes Emily's hand. "But you're around to see all her other milestones. Hold onto that knowledge, Emily. Hold on to that."

Emily just nods. Gerald lifts the sleeping Henry off of his daughter. JJ carefully sets Rocky down into Emily's arm. Emily kisses her daughter's head. Rocky rubs her mother's cheek, as if trying to make sure she's really there. Emily turns her head and kisses the little hand.

"How are you, Rocky? I missed you so much. I love you, sweet girl. You and your brother mean more to me than I can ever say."

Rocky leans down and nestles into the crook of her Mama's arm, as if needing to be as close as possible. Emily is able to kiss her head once more. She starts to sing the lullaby she always sings for her children.

In his grandpa's arms, Henry suddenly sits up. He squirms until JJ nods at Gerald. The elder Prentiss puts the little boy down beside Emily. Henry wraps an arm around his sister, patting his mother's stomach. Emily smiles at him, her voice faltering.

"Mama sing," Henry commands.

Emily chuckles through her emotions. "Yes, sir, Captain Henry."

Soon she has sung both children back to sleep. Emily looks up at her wife.

"I guess they missed that."

JJ leans over and kisses her wife. "We all did, sweetheart. We all did."

* * *

"You're just lucky your butt was locked down. Geez, could you imagine the whining if you hadn't been?" Emily teases Morgan.

He rolls his eyes. "Hey, if you had learned how to hold on to an exploding ambulance maybe your head wouldn't have been so damaged. Then again, maybe it knocked some sense into you."

JJ rolls her eyes as the two agents continue to tease each other. She looks at Garcia.

"If she had a penis they'd be whipping them out to compare," she whispers.

Garcia bursts out laughing. "So. Freaking. True!" She thinks about it a second. "I wonder who would win?"

JJ laughs and shakes her head. "I truly have no desire to even contemplate that."

As the two giggle, Emily looks over at them, then back to Morgan. "We should probably be concerned with the whispers and giggles."

Morgan nods. "Probably. But I think I'll just let it go for now. I'd rather just be thankful my best friend is back with us."

Emily nods. "Me, too. And you swear you're really okay? You've been limping."

"Deep bone bruise on my knee cap and it was dislocated after the first attack. Takes a while for all that to get better. But it _will_ get better, Em. I promise."

Emily smiles. "Good. And we're…okay?"

"More than okay. I'm glad he got me instead of you. And let's face it, you would have been glad if he got you instead of me. It just is what it is, Em. Let's just call it the job and move on."

Emily squeezes his hand. "Deal."

"Speaking of the job," Morgan glances at his watch. "Hotch, Rossi and Flick should be here soon to get your official statement."

Emily pales. "Shit. I…I didn't think about that."

"Not surprising. You up for it?"

Emily bites her lip a moment, then nods. "Yeah. I just want it done. I mean, I know I may have to testify at some point but I want the rest of the bullshit just done."

Morgan chuckles. "Hotch figured that's what you'd say."

Emily groans. "I hate profilers."

Morgan laughs, glad to see a spark in the brunette's eyes.

* * *

Two hours later Emily is nearing the end of her official statement. Flick glances down at his notepad.

"Now, why did you shoot Steward in the stomach instead of going for a kill shot at center mass?"

Emily sighs. "The only way to make sure people understand what exactly Mitchell Reese was doing was to bring in his puppet. We needed her alive if we wanted to make the other murders stick. I chose to injure her since her weapon was not one that could be discharged like a gun. Had she had a gun, I'd have shot to kill."

Flick nods and makes a few notes. "Very good. Do you remember anything at all about the ambulance incident?"

Emily once again wracks her brain. Finally she shakes her head. "The last thing I remember is climbing into the ambulance, putting my hand on Derek's leg and telling him things would be okay. The ambulance pulled away and then I woke up here."

"Very good. Is there anything else you want to add?" Flick asks.

Emily closes her eyes a minute before answering. Finally she opens them and stares into Flick's eyes. "Mitchell Reese will claim to have murders we don't know about. He'll want a deal to spill everything. Don't let him get a deal, Detective. We know about Flagstaff, Detroit, Lancaster, and Minneapolis. We'll find the others, too. Trust us to find those out before he can strike a deal. And under no circumstances, should he be offered bail. The things he's done prove he has more money at his disposal than just his janitorial pay. He'll make bail and he'll disappear until he starts to kill again."

Flick nods. "Your team told me the same thing. The prosecutor made sure the judge denied bail. Extradition is already being discussed and the cops from Minneapolis have been down to measure his hands and question him about those murders. He's not getting out, Agent Prentiss. I swear."

Emily sighs in relief. "Good. Thank you for listening to us, Detective Flick. You've made the world a safer place by being open to our type of investigating."

"I'd have been a fool to ignore your chief when he called." He chuckles. "Despite what several exes might say I'm not a fool."

Emily laughs. "Good to know." She raises her left hand. "Good luck."

He shakes her hand. "Thanks. I'll be in touch if we need more from you."

Emily nods and the detective leaves. Hotch and Rossi step up beside her. Hotch pats her shoulder.

"Good job, Prentiss."

"Thanks, Hotch. He's not getting out, right?" she asks nervously.

Hotch shakes his head. "Not a chance. What about you?"

Emily says a quick prayer. "Tomorrow if all stays good. Uh, I know I've missed some work but, um, about vacation?"

Hotch grins. "Still good to go, Prentiss. All you have to do is get out of here and you can whisk your family away to your French vineyard next week."

Emily smiles. "Perfect. Thanks, Hotch."

"No problem. So, want the others to come in?"

"You know it."

Hotch goes to get Emily's family and the rest of the BAU. Rossi steps up beside her. He takes her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Anything I can do for you, cara?"

Emily smiles and shakes her head. "No, Dave. Thanks. I'm just doing my best to get better so I can get out of here and take Jen away for a week. She looks like she needs it."

"Well, she was under a _little_ stress the last month or so," he jokes.

Emily laughs. "Right. Just a little. Seriously, though, is she okay? She's normally in here with the others so I can't ask."

Rossi nods. "She's had her ups and downs. The worst was when Henry would act out. She just couldn't get him to understand and it was tearing her up inside. But we watched over her; made sure she didn't work too much when she needed to be here or at home. She was remarkable, Emily."

Emily smiles. "Of course she was. She's a Prentiss after all."

Rossi chuckles and nods. "Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

"Jen, do you know where the cord for my camera is? Oh, never mind. Found it," Emily says as she tosses the USB cord into her briefcase. For the first time in a long time absolutely nothing work related is in the bag. It is filled with coloring books, crayons, kids' story books, a new Radclyffe book, and Emily's digital camera accessories.

And she loves it!

JJ sets her backpack on the bed. "Okay, Francesca and I finished the kid's bags and have them in the Hummer. How's your arm?"

Emily smiles. "Feels fine. I packed the small hand weights so I can work on getting it back up to strength." She sees JJ start to scold and stops her by pulling her close and kissing her. "I will work slowly. I promise."

JJ smiles, her hands around her wife's waist. "Good. Don't want to have to tie you down. Well…at least not for that," she says with a wink.

Emily laughs and pulls her close. "You're incorrigible, Mrs. Prentiss." She kisses JJ's nose. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

The two continue to pack their things. JJ finally moves her suitcase to the door way, sticking her hiking boots on top. Then she frowns at them.

"Uh, Em, will you be up for hiking?"

Emily sits on the edge of the bed. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe a little. But if I'm not there are others who will go exploring with you."

JJ nods. "Okay."

She walks over and stands between her wife's legs. She runs her fingers through brunette locks, feeling the shaved area that had contained a drainage shunt. Her wife looks better but still is much paler than normal. Emily takes her wife's hands.

"Yes, I'm still recovering. I swear, Jen, I will not push myself. I…I can't. You and the kids mean more to me than my stubbornness and more to me than the job. I have at least another month before I can even consider going back to work full-time. This next week is going to be about recovering my health and recovering my relationship with you, Henry and Rocky." She kisses JJ's left hand. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. I promise that is all I will worry about until the doctors say otherwise."

JJ smiles and kisses Emily's forehead. "My wife is all grown up."

Emily chuckles. "I know. Scary, isn't it?"

"Not scary. Absolutely wonderful. I love you so much, Emily. Thank you for coming back to us."

Emily pulls her down into a kiss. "There is no place I'd rather be. I'm just sorry it took as long as it did. Just know this, Jen, no matter where I go, how far I roam mentally or physically, all roads lead back to you and the kids."

JJ leans over and gives her a kiss. "Charmer."

Emily smiles and nods. "Only for you, baby. Only for you."

Emily stands to finish packing her suitcase as JJ finishes her toiletries bag. Finally everything is sitting at the door ready to go. JJ sees Emily's hiking boots are also there. Emily shrugs.

"I'd rather have them and not need them, right?"

JJ nods. "Right. So, let's get these things stowed and head to bed. We have a long flight on an amazingly comfortable jet tomorrow."

Emily chuckles. "Yes, we do. Too bad the kids will be with us. We could re-up our membership in the Mile High Club," she says with a lecherous wink.

JJ laughs. "Well…they'll probably fall asleep. Don't give up our membership just yet, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily shivers at the thought. "Damn, Mrs. Prentiss, what would I do without you to point out the obvious?"

JJ just winks as they start to carry down their luggage so that all they have to do in the morning is load up their kids.

* * *

The next morning Emily and JJ get their children strapped into their car seats on the plane. To make things easier, they had brought the ones from the Lexus so they didn't have to take the ones out of the Hummer. Henry is excited but Rocky is studying everything. This is new. This is different. She is suspicious. JJ chuckles.

"She looks so much like you sometimes it tickles me," she says to Emily. Emily just grins. JJ turns back to their daughter. "Nothing to be suspicious of, Rocky. I promise."

Charlie, the pilot, comes back to check on them. "We set back here?"

Emily nods. "Just about. JJ and I just need to get strapped in then try to get these two to suck or chew on something to help with the air pressure. How soon until lift off?"

"We're cleared to the runway in 10 minutes. Should be 15 and we're in the air. I'll keep you updated over the speakers."

"Great, Charlie. We'll be ready," JJ assures him.

The pilot nods and heads back to the cockpit. JJ finishes settling Rocky and puts on her own seatbelt. She pops in a piece of gum and gets Rocky's bottle ready. Emily also gets strapped in and pops in a piece of gum. She gets a lollipop out for Henry.

"YUM!" he says as he sees it.

"I promise, Champ, you can have this in a few minutes. Are you ready for an adventure?"

Henry nods. "Fun!"

"That's right. It's going to be fun." She takes his hand and kisses it. "I hope you like where we're going as much as I do, Henry."

He nods happily then he frowns. "Uh, Mama…Ska?"

"Ska had to stay with Uncle Tom and Declan. Think of all the great stories you'll have to tell him when we get back. He'll be so happy to hear them."

Henry sighs. "Miss Ska."

"He misses you, too, Champ. But he'll be just fine for a week. I promise."

He sighs again. "Kay, Mama."

"Mrs. and Mrs. Prentiss, we are now clear to taxi to the runway," Charlie says over the intercom.

"Hear that, Rocky? Time for our adventure to begin!" JJ says to her daughter.

Emily unwraps the lollipop. "Now when I tell you, Henry, you suck on this, okay? It will make your ears feel better. Okay?"

Henry nods, his eyes never leaving the candy in Emily's hand.

A few minutes later the plane comes to a stop. The engines start to rev faster.

"Hang on for take off," Charlie reports.

Emily hands Henry the pop as they start to roll down the run way. As soon as the wheels lift up, she smiles at him.

"Start sucking, Champ."

Henry does, his free hand going to his ear as he feels the pressure change.

"Suck harder, big guy. I promise, it will help."

"Come on, Rocky, take your bottle, baby. Please?"

Henry is cooperating. Rocky is not. Soon the little girl is wailing. Henry looks over at her with concern.

"Wok?"

Emily pats his leg. "She'll be okay in a few minutes, Champ. Just keep sucking that candy."

He does, his worried eyes never leaving his upset little sister. Eventually the plane evens out. Emily pats Henry's leg.

"You can enjoy that normally now, Champ. Your ears feel okay?"

He nods. "Si, Mama."

"Good. Let me go check on your sister and then I can put a movie in. What would you like to watch?"

He grins. She rolls her eyes and they answer together. "Cars!"

Emily laughs. "Of course. Silly me. Back in a second, Champ."

She stands and goes to JJ and Rocky. JJ looks devastated.

"I couldn't get her to drink, Em."

"It's okay, Jen. She's as stubborn as me. Lord, help us both."

JJ laughs as Emily unstraps Rocky. JJ lifts her out of the seat and starts to rock her in her arms. The little girls settles a bit and finally takes the bottle JJ offers her. As she sucks one little hand grabs at her ear. JJ and Emily sigh in relief.

"Perfect. She popped the pressure bubble. She'll be just fine now, Jen."

JJ nods. "I know." She kisses Rocky's head. "I love you, little one. I am so sorry you had to hurt at all."

Emily strokes a hand over her wife's head and goes to put Cars in the DVD player. Henry claps excitedly as if it's the first time he's ever seen it. JJ just chuckles, wishing that sweetness and innocent excitement would last forever.

* * *

Four hours into the flight, both children are fast asleep. JJ is reclined back in a seat reading the latest Kay Scarpetta novel. Emily walks over and reclines the seat beside her, flipping up the armrests between them. JJ looks over at her, seeing the desire in her wife's eyes.

"And what are you doing, Mrs. Prentiss?" JJ asks.

Emily runs her hand up her wife's arm. "If you have to ask it's been far too long since I've done this." Her hand slides over, cupping JJ's breast. The blonde inhales sharply, her chest thrusting into her wife's hand. "The kids are asleep and I've asked Charlie not to update us until we're almost to France. How about we go back to the bed and renew a certain membership?"

JJ tosses her book into the seat in front of her and rolls so she is straddling her wife's lap. "Who says we need a bed?"

Emily just grins as JJ leans down and captures her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Since Emily had been released from the hospital they had only made love once. They had wanted to more than that but Henry had still been having separation issues and tended to end up in their bed each night. As the kiss ends, Emily's hands are just under JJ's shirt, her fingers lightly stroking the soft, warm skin.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. You mean so much to me. No one could ever take your place in my life or my heart. I hope you know that."

JJ nods. "I know, Emily. I feel the same way about you."

She leans down and kisses her again. Emily's hands scoot up under JJ's shirt and unsnap the blue satin bra. JJ grins and leans back.

"Looks like your hands are as skilled as ever."

Emily grins. "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Her hands move the front of JJ's chest cupping the perfect breasts, her thumbs toying over hard nipples.

"I've missed this, Jen. I've missed this intimacy with you. Even in my dreams I knew it would only be you that I could have this with. It was only you I _wanted_ this with."

JJ nods. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

JJ pulls her shirt and bra off. Emily groans and moves her mouth to the offered breasts. JJ moans, grinding down against her wife. Emily moves her hand down and starts to undo JJ's jeans. JJ stands and steps away.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Emily asks worriedly.

JJ doesn't answer verbally. She strips down, watching Emily practically drool with desire.

"Oh, Jen…so fucking beautiful," she murmurs as she starts to undo her own pants.

JJ grabs Emily's pant legs and pulls them off as Emily removes her shirt. JJ straddles her wife again, her hands right away going to her wife's full breasts, unsnapping the front clasp on the brunette's bra.

"I love you breasts," JJ moans as her mouth sucks on one dark nipple.

Emily arches up at the contact, fighting not to scream out and wake their children. No way does she want this to end too soon. Her hands caress over JJ's body, squeezing, rubbing, gripping. Her center drives up against JJ's. Finally her hand dives into golden curls between JJ's legs. JJ straightens up at the contact, dangling her breasts tantalizingly in front of Emily's willing mouth. Emily latches onto one as her fingers dive into JJ's core.

"Oh, Emmmmm…oh, fuck yes," JJ mumbles

JJ rocks hard against her wife's hand. Emily's other hand kneads the breast her mouth is not working. JJ's starts to rock faster, her release imminent…and much faster than she wants.

"Oh, Em…I'm going to…I'm going to…I'm…Yessss!" she hisses, also aware of the sleeping children.

Emily moans happily as her wife's essences washes over her. Unwilling to stop, unable to just pleasure her wife once Emily keeps working JJ's clit, her own hips driving her hand harder and faster. JJ can't even speak as she rides the wave once more before collapsing completely down upon her wife. Emily holds her close, her hands rubbing up and down JJ's back.

"I love you, Jennifer. So, so much."

JJ sighs happily. "I love you, too."

She starts to lightly kiss along Emily's collarbone. Emily moans, rolling her head out of the way. JJ continues her journey down Emily's chest. As her mouth latches onto a full breast her hand dances through dark curls. Emily moans, spreading her legs more to give JJ the access they both desire. JJ's hand dives in deep. She raises her head to look into eyes nearly black with longing.

"The thought of never doing this with you again was almost more than I could bear." She thrusts in. "I need you, Emily." She thrusts again. "I need you always in my life." She thrusts again. "No one but you." She thrusts deeper, her fingers finding her wife's G-spot automatically. "Now and always."

She starts to thrust harder and faster. Emily is speechless but her grunts and groans are enough for JJ. Before Emily comes, JJ scoots down so she kneels on the floor. Emily's hands tangle in JJ's hair as the blonde sucks a throbbing clit into her mouth.

"Jen! Oh, yes!" Emily grunts, fighting not to scream out her pleasure.

Working one nipple with her hand, the other thrusts in deep as JJ nips, sucks and flicks with her tongue Emily's perfect jewel. Emily grabs the pillow JJ had been using and shoves it against her face to smother her yell of ecstasy as she comes. Her hips continue to thrust as JJ drinks up everything her wife offers. When Emily finally goes limp in her seat, JJ crawls back up her body.

"Te amo, Emily."

Emily smiles. "Now…and…always, Jen," she gasps out.

Without exchanging a word, the two women stand and move back to the bedroom of the jet to continue getting to know each other again. They spend an hour more together before Rocky starts to fuss. JJ wraps herself in a sheet and goes out to find her clothes and tend to their children.

Emily is still passed out…a fact that makes JJ grin with pride.


	13. Chapter 13

As the limousine pulls in front of the manor house, a man with a beaming smile a few years older than Emily hurries to open the back door. Emily smiles as she steps out and into his arms.

"Jean!"

"Emily! It has been far too long, my friend," he says with a thick French accent.

Emily nods. "It has. Hopefully I can start making up for that neglect this trip."

"Oui. You will," he says confidently. "And this is the lovely, Jennifer." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Welcome to Dupois Vineyard and Orchards."

She smiles, knowing he is speaking English for her benefit. "Merci. I am so excited to see it. It means so much to Emily."

Jean nods. "And well it should." He grins at the taller woman. "We had many crazy adventures here as children, yes?"

Emily laughs. "We sure did. I look forward to visiting some of our old stomping grounds and showing them to my family."

"Wonderful. Now, let my boys get your luggage and I will escort you all into the house."

JJ and Emily get Henry and Rocky out of their car seats. JJ holds Henry's hand as Emily carries Rocky. For the first time, JJ really looks at the house. Her jaw drops.

"Emily…it's huge!"

Emily nods. "Seemed even bigger as a kid. Come on, baby, I want you to see it all."

JJ nods and follows her wife and Jean into the house as his teenage sons get their luggage. On the flight, Emily had told JJ about spending the summers exploring the grounds with Jean. His father was the caretaker of the vineyard before him and had taught him all he needed to keep it prospering all these years. The man loves it as much as Emily.

As they walk into the foyer, JJ's jaws drop. The cathedral-style ceiling has a mural painted upon it that she assumes is a kind of map of the entire vineyard.

"When exactly was this built?"

"The original house was built in 1863," Emily tells her. "A fire during World War I led to several renovations and it was at that time my great-grandfather commissioned the ceiling. My grandfather actually oversaw the final renovations and we've pretty much left it untouched since."

"It's…it's insanely gorgeous!" JJ says, still staring up.

Emily nods. "Yes, it is. And there's plenty more to see."

As they go through to the living room, JJ looks around in awe. It is obvious most of the decorations and furniture are antiques. It is like a mini-museum of French history. Henry points and squeals in awe.

"LOOK!"

Emily chuckles. "Typical boy. Loves suits of armor."

JJ walks over and let's Henry get a close up look at the suit of armour which includes a large battle axe. He reaches for it but she stops him.

"Uh, no way, Little Man. Your father would destroy me if I have to tell him you cut your hand off with a battle axe."

Emily just laughs as Henry grins at his Mommy. Jean looks at the women.

"I am assuming you want to rest some today? Just explore close by?"

Emily nods. "I think so. We will need to adjust a bit due to jet lag. Tomorrow we may go out into the fields to see the crops. It will be a couple days before we go to town."

Jean. "Wonderful! If you need anything, just call. We're still #2 on the phone system."

Emily nods. "Great. Thanks, Jean. I look forward to seeing your wife at dinner this evening."

He nods and takes his leave. Emily turns to her wife. "So, ready to see the rest of the house?"

JJ grins. "I own this, Em," she says in astonishment.

"Yes, Mrs. Prentiss, you do," Emily agrees. She looks a bit nervous. "Um, is that, uh, okay?"

JJ steps to her wife and gives her a big kiss. "More than okay. Show me the rest of the place that makes Garcia wish you had a brother."

Emily chuckles. "Of course. Come on."

* * *

For 2 hours Emily takes JJ on a tour of the grounds near the manor house and the house itself. She had left one room until almost last. Her hand stills on the doorknob.

"This was my salvation. Please remember that."

JJ nods. "I will," she promises, seeing this is important to her wife.

Emily opens the door and enters a room done in a variety of blues. The walls contain pictures and posters of bands popular in the 80's, most prominently Duran Duran.

"You never changed your room?"

Emily shakes her head. "Nope. It always made me remember simpler days; days that I prayed to grow up and be done with the b.s. of the Prentiss World."

JJ sets Henry on the ground and he jogs over to run his hands over the dolls and stuffed animals crowded together on the window seat. Emily nervously rocks back and forth, keeping up a rhythm that will ensure Rocky doesn't wake up.

JJ wanders around the room. She picks up some pictures of Emily as a child with her grandfather, mother and others. There are no pictures of Gerald. Not surprising considering how bitter Emily had felt about her father for many years.

She sits down at the vanity, her hand lifting various black or otherwise very dark make-up items. She chuckles.

"Garcia would pay money to see this."

Emily grins. "I can do things for you Garcia can't."

JJ smiles at her wife in the mirror. "And the heiress wins."

Emily winks at her. JJ turns and looks around.

"So, is this where we're staying?"

"Nope. We'll take the master bedroom. The nursery attaches to it for the little monsters."

JJ grins and stands up. "Perfect. Show me."

Emily takes her family down the hall. She opens the door and JJ's jaw drops to the ground. The ornate room is something she had only seen in the pages of magazines like "Town & Country". It is truly palatial.

"This is…is…"

"Obscene?" Emily supplies.

JJ chuckles. "I was thinking opulent." She walks over to a door that opens to a well appointed nursery containing both a crib and a toddler bed. She looks at her wife. "Did this room always have both of them?"

"Yes. I wasn't mean to be an only heir, after all."

JJ tilts her head to the side. "Why were you?"

"Mother had…issues when she was pregnant with me. Another child by birth wasn't possible. And back then adoption wasn't considered appropriate if you had an heir already."

"That's ridiculous!" JJ says vehemently.

"I know. A lot has changed. Jen, the way my parents look at Henry would have been…been unheard of back then. He's an heir to all this as much as Rocky is. Any of our children will be regardless of 'Prentiss blood' or not. You know that, right?"

JJ nods. "I know. Do you think if you'd had a sibling things would have been different for you?"

Emily thinks a moment then nods. "I do. Especially when I see you and Mark together. Of course I could have hated my brother or sister but I'd like to think we would have been friends if only because we'd have been the only constant in our lives."

"I think you would have been. From the time I met you you've been craving family, that connection. It's why you bonded with our team so well. You finally had your big and little brothers, your crazy sister and, well, me."

Emily grins. "What about Hotch and Rossi?"

"Rossi was your father figure. Hotch was the obnoxious man-servant ready to get you in trouble with your mother."

Emily bursts out laughing. "Damn. Good characterization of him."

"MAMA! TWAIN!"

Henry's excited yell from the nursery stops further discussion of team-family dynamics. Emily walks in and sees he is looking at the train that goes in a track around the room near the ceiling. She walks over to a switch on the wall and turns it on. It lets out a long whistle and starts to chug along, every once in a while spurting out a little bit of smoke. Henry claps his hands excitedly.

Emily kneels down beside him. "Watch over there."

She points to an area built like a train station. The train pulls in and stops. A crane lifts up a large barrel and sets it on one of the flatbed cars. The train then starts off again. It gets to another station where the barrel is offloaded. It then rolls along a track across the ceiling of the room so it can be ready when the train gets back around to the other station. Henry claps again.

Emily sits down on the floor with him, Rocky still cradled to her shoulder, watching it circle several times. JJ just watches from the doorway, smiling at the three most important people in her life.

Yes, this was going to be a wonderful vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day the Prentiss family has breakfast with Jean, his wife Delphine, their daughter Nanette, and their sons Dashiell and Telfor. Most of the conversation happens in French but instead of feeling left out, JJ feels part of the family. All of the others make a point of translating and in that way draw her into the talk. But for the most part she is simply enjoying the eggs, croissants, fresh fruits, and the vineyard cider, along with the rich coffee she had been sent by Gerald while in Afghanistan.

When the meal ends, Delphine offers to watch Rocky and Henry while Jean takes the women out on a quick tour of the whole estate in a Gator. JJ had seen pictures and maps of the estate but it is another thing completely to see it firsthand. She sits in the front seat with Jean as he explains the various fields of grapes, the orchard and other areas of operation and how they become the wines she has come to love.

In the back, Emily glances around but, much like the night at La Traviata spends more time watching her wife. She had been worried that seeing just how many people are employed by the vineyard and how extensive the operation really was would be overwhelming. Instead, she just sees wonder and excitement. Finally they are approaching an area that had been Emily's favorite. If all goes well, it is set up just as she had requested.

As they reach the bottom of a small rise, Jean stops the Gator.

"And this, my dears, is I believe where we part."

JJ frowns. "Here? But…we're miles from the house!"

Emily has already gotten out. She extends her hand to her wife, smiling. "Trust me?"

JJ takes the offered hand, getting out. "Always."

Emily nods to Jean. "Merci."

He nods and drives away. Emily starts to lead JJ up the hill.

"When I was a kid I used to ride my horse up here. I had it in my head that no one knew where I was; that I was alone. Little did I know that Grandpere had someone always watching over me." JJ chuckles. "But I would bring a picnic lunch, my notebooks, my novels, and when I got older my Walkman and spend hours up here. It was where I could always find myself. It was where I could forget the hell that was my parent's marriage. It was where I could dream of my future. I have never, ever taken anyone up here before. Not until today. Today I share it with the person I didn't even dare to dream about."

"Oh, Emily."

JJ leans up and kisses her wife's cheek. When they reach the top of the hill it plateaus out. A picnic lunch as been set up for them, another Gator waits to take them home when they are ready. Emily walks JJ to the edge of the plateau. From the top they can see the entire property laid out before them.

"Oh, Em…it's…it's gorgeous."

Emily nods, wrapping her arms around her wife from behind. Resting her chin on JJ's shoulder Emily sighs in contentment. "Not as gorgeous as you, Jennifer. I know I have my issues, I know I was a complete and utter asshole in Flagstaff. Thank you for forgiving my assholeness."

"Is that even a word?" JJ jokes.

Emily kisses her cheek. "It is now." She turns her wife in her arms. "If I ever get that bad again, get that…that…shitty to you, remind me of this moment. Remind me I don't want to lose you. Remind me that you are the only one I can picture my life with and that when I forget to acknowledge your feelings, when I lie to your face, I don't deserve you. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Jennifer Andrea Jareau Prentiss, you are my present and my future. Thank you for walking through this life with me; for teaching me who I want to be. I love you, Jennifer."

By the time Emily is done, JJ is in tears. She cannot form words so she shows her appreciation in gestures. She pulls Emily into a deep, passionate kiss. Emily moans as JJ's hands creep up under the taller woman's shirt. She finally ends the kiss; her eyes are dark purple with desire.

"So, um, any horsemen watching over us?"

Emily shakes her head. "No, baby, we're all alone up here."

"Good."

JJ drags her wife over to the blanket spread out in the shade of an Atlas cedar tree. She practically pushes Emily to the ground, laying her body down on top of her wife. For nearly thirty minutes they make out like young lovers, hands and mouths traveling over sensitive patches of skin, reveling in the feel of just being together. Eventually JJ sits up. Emily runs her hands up and down the blonde's thighs as JJ lifts her shirt up and over her head.

"Oh, Jennifer," Emily whispers.

JJ leans back down, again capturing Emily in a deep kiss. Emily's hands caress up her wife's sides then move to her back. Still enveloped in the kiss she undoes her wife's bra and slips it from her body. JJ sits up enough to let Emily grab her breasts but she doesn't break the kiss. She straddles one of Emily's legs, rocking her center against the muscular thigh below.

When JJ finally does end the kiss she sits up again and undoes her jeans. She stands up and kicks off her shoes. Emily licks her kiss-swollen lips as her beautiful wife strips naked.

"Oh, God, Jennifer, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," she says reverently.

JJ kneels back down over her wife. "Funny, I think the same about you, Emily."

Emily rolls, placing her wife below her. She kisses down JJ's neck to her chest to a perfect breast. She sits up and looks into JJ's eyes.

"Can I make love to you? Please, baby?"

JJ smiles. "Of course you can, Emily. I am yours."

Emily stands and quickly sheds her own clothes. She kneels back down between her wife's legs. She runs her hands slowly up JJ's legs from knees to hips. JJ moans, spreading them further. Emily slowly lowers herself, lifting JJ so their throbbing clits brush against each other. Both women moan.

Emily drops lower, hard nipples now brushing against each other, making the women moan more. Emily brings her face close to her wife.

"I love you."

She captures her wife's mouth once more, driving her hips down as JJ thrusts up. They rock against each other, giving and taking in equal amounts. When they draw close to climax, as one they reach between themselves and start to work each other's clits. Groaning into their mouths they start to grind faster and faster.

And then they orgasm at the same time.

"YES! JEN/EM!" the shout at the same time.

Emily collapses to the blanket. She pulls her wife close. JJ throws a leg over her wife's, wanting to be as close as possible. Emily slowly strokes a hand up and down JJ's arm. Suddenly she realizes tears are hitting her chest, where JJ's head lies.

"Jen?" she asks nervously.

"I thought you were going to die, Em. They said it was 30-70 at one point. What the hell would I have done?"

Emily hugs her closer. "I'm still here, baby. Batman always makes it in the end."

JJ chuckles, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "You bet your ass he does."

Emily kisses her wife's head. "So, um, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Want to see the lunch I ordered up for you?" She squeezes her wife. "Formal dress optional."

JJ laughs and lifts up enough to look at her wife's face. "Pervert."

"Only for you, baby."

A few minutes later they sit with just their shirts on eating the various delicacies Emily had requested. JJ loves the local cheeses and asks that they get some to take home with them. Emily agrees. Of course, she very rarely denies her wife anything so JJ knew it was a no-brainer when she asked. As they eat, Emily studies her wife. Finally she shakes her head, giving a wry chuckle.

"I know it was just a dream but how the hell did any woman turn my head or make me even consider cheating on you?"

JJ grins and stares at her wife. "You never took any dream courses or read any Jung did you?"

"Carl Jung?" Emily confirms.

"Yeah. See, Jung believes that the people in our dreams are representations of ourselves. Other dream analysts think they are representations of people we are not ready to face. Think about the two women that turned your head, sweetheart. They were blonde, blue-eyed, right?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. But, hell, Jen I told you the Swedish Super Model ideal was my type."

JJ laughs. "True. But think about them carefully." She still sees confusion. She sighs and shakes her head. "No wonder you've never picked up on Bear-Bear. Hell, Emily, you said the last one turned into me. Figured it out yet?"

Emily thinks about it carefully. Suddenly she stiffens. "They were…were aspects of you!"

"Give the girl a prize! Our subconscious mind has to work through all sorts of shit. Most of it deals with those around us. You weren't ready to see me yet so you didn't in that diner. But in Kansas you finally did. Because you were ready to face me; ready to come home to me."

Emily's eyes widen. "So…you mean to say…I've been feeling guilty about mentally almost cheating on you for…for nothing?!"

JJ laughs. "Yes, baby, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Emily stares at her wife a minute. "When were you planning to tell me?"

JJ shrugs. "After an afternoon making love in your secret hideaway at our vineyard in France."

Emily stares at her a moment before grinning. "You suck sometimes, you know that, right?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "You complaining about my sucking?"

Emily moans at the innuendo. "You know I never do."

JJ sets her plate aside. "Good. Because I think I want to practice my skills right now."

Emily sets her plate aside. "Who the hell am I to argue with the owner of the property?"

JJ straddles her wife, forcing her to the ground. She kisses her deeply then slowly slides lower. Emily moans, spreading her legs as JJ settles between them.

"Mmm…dessert," JJ hums as she drags her tongue up Emily's wet center.

"Oh, Jen!" Emily shouts, as her hips thrust up, begging for more.

JJ wraps her arms around Emily's legs, holding her wife steady as she kisses and nips along swollen folds. Emily's hips pump against the force holding them down but her wife is stronger. Emily is held right where JJ wants her.

After teasing her mercilessly, JJ finally sucks her wife's clit deep into her mouth, using her tongue and teeth to torture it. Emily's hands tangle in JJ's hair.

"JEN! YES! PLEASE! Oh, yes, suck me, baby! Suck me hard!"

JJ sucks her harder and, sensing her wife close, she thrusts two fingers in deep. Emily meets them, screaming as she comes at her wife's hand and mouth. JJ climbs back up her wife's body to look into her eyes.

"Now and always, Emily."

Emily smiles. "Te amo, Jen. Te amo."

JJ drops down beside her wife, glad just to be held in her warm embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Emily drives her family down into the little town that the Dupois vineyard neighbors. Parking near the main street they stroll through the quaint town, stopping into the town museum. Emily is able to point out pictures of her mother's family in photos and paintings going back hundreds of years. JJ is in awe.

"Emily, do you realize what an amazing gift knowing this much history is?"

Emily shrugs. "I guess I never really thought about it before. Besides, some of my ancestors were real bastards."

"Bastards?" Henry asks.

Emily groans as JJ glares at her. "Bad word, Mama. Time out," JJ scolds.

Emily has to bite back laughter as Henry wags his finger at her. "Bad, Mama. Bad. Time out."

Emily nods. "You're right. I'm going to sit on this bench right over here as you all enjoy the museum, okay?"

Henry nods. "No playing!"

"I won't play, I promise," Emily vows to him as she goes and sits down.

The curator had watched the interaction and chuckles. He approaches JJ, Rocky and Henry.

"Madame, I see Mrs. Prentiss is unable to continue leading the tour. Would you allow me the pleasure of leading her family through the rest?"

JJ smiles and nods to him. "We'd be honored, sir."

As he walks he points to several paintings. "What she said about some of her ancestors is true. The first Vicompte Dupois was a generous man. However his son and grandson were terrible people. The grandson actually lost the family title but managed to, how is they say…grease enough palms to keep his land. After that they remained Barons as no one quite trusted them enough to raise their status until the late 1800's. They were then raised to the status of Marquis due to what might be termed as bribes made to the royal family." He suddenly realizes that JJ has stopped walking, a stunned look upon her face. "Are you okay, Mrs. Prentiss?"

"Are you saying that Elizabeth Prentiss is actually Marquesa Prentiss?"

He nods. "Technically, yes. But there is very little done with that particular title now and- -"

"So eventually that title will fall to Emily? And…and then to Rocky?" JJ interrupts him.

He thinks a moment, glancing at Henry. "Uh, actually to your son, Henry, who will be Marquis of the region."

JJ blushes. "Oh. Um, Henry is…not…I mean Emily raises him as hers but he is my son with someone else."

"Ah, I see. Well, then yes, the title will pass to your daughter unless Henry is officially adopted by Emily."

JJ swallows. "Whoa. Just when I think I have a handle on this whole Prentiss Thing another fastball hits me in the head."

He smiles. "Trust me when I say there will be no need to change your life or your daughter's. The Dupois vineyard is a great asset to our town and the Dupois family has been loved by us for many generations."

JJ manages a smile. "That I can believe. Still, sometimes it's a lot to grasp. I'm a simple girl from a small town. Emily's life is…is so different than mine."

He nods. "Perhaps. But love is the greatest equalizer of all, no?"

JJ laughs. "Good point. Thank you."

Emily walks up. "Okay, my time out is over. What did I miss?"

"Me having a minor freak out about the Marquesa thing."

Emily blushes. "Oh. Right. Forgot about that. Not like it's a title Mother uses."

"True. Still gave me a moment of fear. But I'm better now. I promise."

Emily takes her hand. "Good. So, ready for lunch?"

JJ smiles. "I'm thinking you know a good place to go?"

Emily smiles and lifts Henry up into her arms. "I sure do. You hungry, Champ?"

He nods. "Hungry, Mama. Wok, too."

"Good. I know a place that's got great food and even better desserts."

"Dessert! Yummm!" Henry says happily.

JJ just rolls her eyes. "Lunch first, Henry, then dessert."

Henry sighs. "Si, Mama. Lunch first," he says as if she's sentenced him to a year of no desserts.

Emily chuckles and kisses him. "I love you, Champ."

He grins and pulls Emily close. "Love Mama."

* * *

A little while later Henry has satisfactorily finished his lunch. The waiter walks over and places a custard filled pastry with chocolate icing in front of the young boy. It is HUGE! Henry's eyes get wide, his smile gets exited.

"Oh good grief," JJ mutters. Henry looks up at her, worried she will say he can't have it. She smiles at him. "Enjoy it, Henry."

He smiles and picks it up. When he bites into it, custard squirts out either side, coating his face. His mouth is accessorized with a chocolate mustache. Emily laughs, lifting her camera to snap a picture. He doesn't look a bit sorry. JJ just shakes her head, deciding to let him finish his treat before attempting to clean him up. After they have all finished, she can't help but laugh at her son.

"Henry, I think you're wearing more of your dessert than you actually ate."

"Yummmm! Dessert!" he says happily.

Laughing, JJ picks him up and heads to the bathroom to clean him up. By the time she returns Emily has cleaned up Rocky, who has also enjoyed…or rather worn a scrumptious dessert. JJ grins at her wife.

"Francesca may throttle us if these two never eat a proper lunch again. At least without expecting an awesome dessert afterwards."

Emily nods. "True. So, want to hit a few of the little stores and boutiques for gifts?"

JJ nods. "Definitely. If we don't take back presents to the team, especially Pen, we'll be kicked out of the BAU."

"True," Emily agrees laughing.

The family spends the rest of the afternoon shopping and just enjoying the quaint little French village.

* * *

That night, Henry and Rocky are asleep before Emily gets to the end of the first verse of the lullaby. As her son cuddles with his teddy bear, Emily suddenly thinks about something that JJ had said during their picnic the day before. When they return to their room, Emily pulls her wife close.

"Jen, up on the plateau yesterday you mentioned I had never picked up on Bear-Bear. What did you mean?"

JJ smiles and gives her wife a kiss. "Henry saw that bear and picked it out, even if 'Santa' brought it to him."

Emily nods. "I remember."

JJ runs her fingers through Emily's hair. "Baby, of all the bears in that pile, he picked the one with the same color hair as you. Everyone noticed that."

Emily's eyes get wide. "Whoa. Everyone but me, obviously." She thinks about it a second. "You really think that's why?"

JJ nods. "Definitely, baby. You and Henry have shared an amazing bond from the moment he was born. He loves you so much and you love him. Bear-Bear is his way of keeping you close when you're not around." She takes a deep breath. "The night Pen brought over the DVD he'd had a tantrum and thrown Bear-Bear. After watching the collection for a little while, he raced back to his room to get his toy. He wanted it while he watched because it was like holding on to you."

Emily has tears in her eyes. "He…he is…I love him so much, Jen. I couldn't love him more if I tried. But that just makes me…God, Jen…"

JJ smiles and kisses her wife. "I know, baby. I know."

Emily hugs her wife, enjoying the feel of her in her arms. After a few moments she steps back, taking JJ's hands.

"Come with me. I want you to see something."

Emily leads JJ out of the room to a small living room between the master bedroom and the next room. Emily walks JJ through the room and out onto the balcony. JJ gasps as she sees the moon so close she feels she could touch it. She walks to the balcony railing and looks out over the vineyard…_her_ vineyard.

The grounds look like there are lights everywhere the moonlight is so bright. She sees millions of stars and constellations against a dark blanket of sky. Emily wraps her up from behind.

"I can't buy you the moon but I can serve it up to you almost close enough to grab."

"It's gorgeous, Emily. Thank you for this. For…for everything."

Emily kisses JJ's cheek. "No need to thank me, baby. You're the one that usually gets the short end of the stick. I can be a bit difficult at times."

JJ laughs. "A bit? Yeah, and Pen likes to dress a bit crazy."

Emily chuckles, nuzzling her wife's neck. "Smart ass."

"But you love me."

She turns JJ in her arms. "Yes, Jennifer Prentiss, I do. With all my heart and soul, I love you."

The two share a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends, JJ takes Emily by the hand and leads her back to their bedroom where they spend the rest of the night once again reaffirming their love.


	16. Chapter 16

Thursday morning JJ looks at Emily. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Emily smiles. "Not at all. The kids and I will have fun around here and then meet you all at the riverside for lunch."

"Delphine knows where?"

Emily chuckles. "Yep. It's a popular picnic spot. Good for fishing, too. Maybe I'll let Henry toss in a line."

JJ grins and kisses her wife. "Thanks, baby. The ride she described sounds wonderful!"

"It is, Jen. By the time you get to the lunch spot you'll never want to leave the French countryside," Emily assures the excited blonde.

"And, uh, I'll be riding English?" Emily nods. "The horse won't just…jump a hedge or something, will it?"

Emily laughs. "Nope. Maybe a fence but never a hedge."

JJ slaps her wife on the shoulder. "Jerk."

"But you love me anyway."

JJ pulls her close and gives her a kiss. "Yes, Mrs. Prentiss, I do. Very, very much."

The two head into the nursery to collect their children and head downstairs for a good breakfast before separating for their morning adventures.

* * *

Delphine leads JJ into the barn. "The horses we will take are very calm. Emily said you have not ridden English before so we will take the horses we usually use for beginner lessons."

"So, these stables are part of the vineyard holdings?" JJ confirms.

Delphine nods. "Oui. Ambassador Prentiss took the family horses and expanded to make sure any children who wanted to learn would have the chance. The children are taught everything about the care and upkeep, too, so they can feel more attached to the animal. It has been a great way to keep kids out of trouble for years."

JJ nods. "I bet it has. So did Emily ride a lot here?"

"Oui. Come see."

She leads JJ past the stalls and into the community room. There is 30 years worth of photos on all the walls. JJ smiles as she sees a much younger Elizabeth Prentiss awarding ribbons to three girls and three boys in one photo. JJ starts to walk on then stops and steps back. One of those girls is Emily!

"Oh, Em!"

"Look at this one, Jennifer," Delphine says, pointing to one a few feet away.

In it, Emily is obviously several years older. She is astride a horse black as night wearing full show regalia. The photographer had snapped the shot as the steed clears a 5 foot jump. Emily's face is a study of intense concentration. Her posture is perfect, her body lined up perfectly with her horse. They are one. JJ can almost see the movement in the shot. The photographer was gifted. The horse was gorgeous. Her wife was fierce! It reminds JJ of the Pitt soccer picture that had first drawn Emily's eyes several years back. JJ hadn't even known Emily rode until they made their plans to come here.

"Incredible," she whispers.

"Yes. She was 14. It was the last summer she competed in the little shows we put on. The next summer she was not as interested. And then the next summer her grandfather had passed and she didn't come to visit." Delphine shrugs. "I often think this picture was the last one taken of the Emily Jean and I grew up with. I don't know what happened to her in Rome but she was never quite the same." She smiles at JJ. "Until Saturday when I saw her with you and your children. That smile, that happiness, I did not realize how much I had missed that Emily."

JJ smiles at Delphine. "Thank you for saying that." She looks back at the picture. "I'm sorry it took her so long to come back here. I guess she's needed it more than I knew."

Delphine chuckles and pats JJ on the arm. "Jennifer, it is not the vineyard she needed. It is you."

JJ blushes. "Merci, Delphine. But I think being here is helping her more than you know."

Delphine nods. "Perhaps. Come. Let's go meet your horse."

Delphine gets JJ a helmet and crop. Soon they are making their way out into the countryside. Delphine leads JJ down into a field to give her a chance to get used to the saddle and get a brief lesson in posting. Finally JJ indicates she's ready to get going. Delphine smiles at her.

"Well, as they say in the movies, let's hit the road, Jack."

JJ giggles and follows the woman off on a new adventure.

* * *

Emily is bouncing Rocky on her knee as Henry plays soccer with the 3 year old twins of the cook. Basically it's just 2 boys and a girl kicking a ball around and laughing. It is truly a beautiful game.

"Go, Henry!" Emily cheers, making Rocky's hands wave happily. The little girl just giggles.

Henry laughs as he kicks the ball through the cones that had been set up as a goal.

"YES! Goal, Henry! Way to go, Champ!"

Henry smiles and turns to his Mama, waving happily. Unfortunately, the twins had kept playing and the little girl kicks the ball, launching it right into Henry's face. Emily tenses. Will he be okay…will he…will he…will…Nope. After a stunned moment, his eyes fill with tears and he starts to wail. Emily sets Rocky down on the blanket and reaches out to Henry who is running at her.

"Come here, Champ. Let's check you out."

He throws himself into her arms. She holds him a moment, just whispering words of comfort to him.

"Easy, Champ. You'll be okay, buddy. I promise. Here, let me take a look." She eases him back enough to look at his face. His nose is bright red but there is no sign of blood anywhere. She even eases his lips back to check his teeth and tongue. "Yep, you're okay. I bet it stung but you're tough."

"Like Deek?"

Emily smiles and nods. "Just like Declan."

Henry smiles as he leans back against his Mama, just letting her rock the pain away. Emily kisses his forehead. She is once again hit by just how much she loves her son and daughter. She gives him a squeeze. "I love you, Henry. You and your sister are the greatest treasures I have."

"Love, Mama," he says sadly.

She smiles. He is tired. "How about we gather up Rocky and go take a nap before heading off to meet Mommy for lunch. Sound like a good plan?" He just nods.  
"Okay." She sets him on his feet. She lets the cook know all is okay and that it's just nap time.

A few minutes later she is singing both her children to sleep, just reveling in being part of their lives.

* * *

JJ's horse lets out a loud whinny when he gets the scent of water. Henry hears the sound and jumps, wondering what the heck it is. Emily smiles at him and points to a path across the little river.

"Watch over there, Champ."

Henry does…and starts to smile and wave when JJ and Delphine ride out of the trees. He looks at Emily.

"Horsey?"

Emily nods. "Yep, Mommy's on a horsey. Aren't they pretty?"

Henry nods, waving. "HI, MOMMY!"

JJ waves back. The two riders dismount and lead their horses across a small bridge and tie them off at a hitching rail near the water's edge so the horses can drink and graze. Henry runs towards them, stopping several feet away. JJ walks over and picks him up.

"Henry, would you like to meet Igor?" Henry nods. She walks them over. "Henry, this is Igor. Igor, this is Henry."

He carefully strokes a hand down the horses' neck. Igor lifts his head, looks at the two blondes…and snorts grass and slobber all over them. Emily and Delphine burst out laughing as JJ and Henry sputter and jump back.

"I, uh, guess he wants to eat and drink," JJ says as she wipes her son's face off.

She then walks over to where Emily has a picnic lunch set up for all of them. Rocky reaches out to her Mommy.

"Hey, Rock Star. Let me clean up your brother and myself a bit then I'll smother you with kisses. Deal?" She takes the handiwipes Emily hands her and starts to clean up.

Rocky just squeals in happiness. Delphine smiles at the family. "Are you sure you don't want to spend time alone?"

Emily shakes her head. "Please, Delphine, stay."

JJ nods. The French woman smiles and sits down with them. "Merci."

They spend two hours eating and then also wading into the river. Emily even tries to teach Henry how to skip stones. He screams in happiness when he finally gets one to bounce 3 times. They have a great time.

Finally it is time for Delphine and JJ to saddle up for the ride back to the barn. Emily gives her wife a kiss.

"Have fun, sweetheart."

"I will. In case I lose my mind and forget to say this later, thank you for this trip. It has been all I imagined and more." She pulls her close. "And I saw the pictures of you at the barn. I can guess what changed when you were 15." She kisses Emily before the brunette can speak. "I'm glad to see you getting back the spark you had when you were 14. I've never seen it before and I am so elated by it. I love you, Emily. Now and always."

Emily gives her wife a kiss, her eyes teary with emotion. "Te amo, Jennifer. Te amo."


	17. Chapter 17

Almost before they can believe it, their week in France is over. Both children had enjoyed having their parents virtually to themselves the whole week. But they had also enjoyed playing with the children of some of the workers. Henry had even had a good time helping to crush grapes. The next batch of Henri Roxanne would actually have been partially made by one its namesakes!

As JJ pulls the H3 into the driveway she is not surprised to see Garcia's classic Caddy on the street. Emily grins at her wife.

"I say we still make her wait to get her gift on Monday with the rest of the team."

JJ laughs. "Cruel, Emily Prentiss. Very, very cruel."

As they get out of their vehicle, the front door opens and Garcia hurries out.

"PENNY!" Henry squeals in delight.

Garcia gives JJ a big hug. "So, how was it?"

"Absolutely amazing! But you better see to your Godson before he has a fit."

"PENNY!" Henry keeps hollering.

Garcia opens the back door and helps him out of his seat. "Did you have fun, Henry?"

"Oui!" he says.

Garcia starts to laugh. "Tri-lingual now! Awesomeness! You really are just like your mama!"

Emily smiles proudly as Henry nods. "Love Mama!"

Garcia takes Rocky from Emily and takes both children into the house as Emily and JJ start to carry in luggage. As they sit the suitcases near the steps leading to the basement Emily frowns.

"Hey…with me on a week more at least of medical leave I'll be stuck doing all the laundry."

JJ gives her a peck on the cheek. "I promise to make it up to you, tiger."

Her wink tells Emily just how her wife will make it up to her. Considering all the sex they had enjoyed during their trip Emily shivers as JJ's statement turns her on anyway.

"Damn, Jen, you drove me to orgasm less than 3 hours ago on the plane. How can you have me so hot again already?"

JJ smiles smugly. "Baby, I'm just. That. Good."

Emily laughs…but she sure as hell doesn't disagree.

From the hallway, Garcia studies Emily. Sure, there was still a little more weight and muscle tone to get back but the brunette agent was definitely looking better than before. Obviously time with her wife and children was the best, and only, medicine she had really needed.

* * *

"SKAAAAAAAA!" Henry squeals as his pup bounds up the walk towards him.

After their last reunion his mothers had wised up and had Henry meet Alaska in the front yard. Good call as once again the husky pees everywhere in his excitement. When he finally calms down he races into the house and right to the playroom, Henry running after him.

Emily and JJ meanwhile, greet Tom and Declan.

"Emily, you're looking a lot better," Tom tells her.

"A week in France with JJ and the kids was the best medicine ever," Emily tells her old friend.

"Something tells me it was healing for them, too," Declan points out.

JJ wraps an arm around his shoulder. "It sure was, Dec. It sure was."

Emily smiles at the young boy. "And since I'm not back at work yet the kids and I will be in the stands for your play-offs, Dec. Maybe this year you all win it all."

He smiles and nods. "I hope so. We've been working really hard and are playing the best we've ever played."

"Excellent. I can't wait to catch a few games. I'm really sorry I missed so many," she apologizes.

Declan smiles. "Emily, I don't care that you missed my games. I'm just really happy you're still around to see the next ones."

Emily pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Me, too, Dec. Me, too. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too."

The group finally makes their way inside so the Colter's can get the gifts that were brought back for them and they can all enjoy dinner. Considering the excitement of the trip, it surprises no one when Henry falls asleep at the dinner table. Tom carries him up to bed as JJ carries Rocky.

Emily reaches across the table and takes Declan's hand.

"I'm guessing you wanted to speak to me?"

Declan nods, blushing. "Yeah. Uh, see, there's this thing at school next week and I'd really like you to be there if you could. But if you can't I understand," he adds quickly.

"What is it?"

Declan takes a deep breath, staring at their joined hands. "It's a luncheon for kids and…and their Moms. I'd, you know, really like it if you could be there for me."

Emily reaches over and lifts his chin to stare into his eyes. "I'd be honoured, Declan. Thank you for asking me."

He gives her a shy grin. "You and Jennifer have been great to me. She won't be mad I asked you, will she?"

Emily shakes her head. "Not at all, Dec. Besides, she has to work. I'm still off. We can pretend that's why you love me more."

Declan laughs. "Uh, right. Now you're just trying to get me in trouble."

Emily winks at him but doesn't deny that at all.

* * *

That night Emily sighs happily as she drops into her bed.

"I love the vineyard but there's no place like home."

JJ chuckles. "Yep, definitely your 'Wizard of Oz' obsession that took your unconscious butt to Kansas."

Emily laughs. "Yeah, I guess it was."

JJ crawls into bed and cuddles up to her wife. "I had a wonderful time, Emily. Thank you for this vacation. After the last few weeks I needed it even more then when we planned it."

Emily kisses her gently. "Me, too, sweetheart. I'm glad you had a good time. And…and I'm glad I finally went back. It really did help to center me like it did when I was younger. It's a touchstone for me, just like Henry is."

"I could tell. So tell me the truth: still planning to resign from the BAU?"

Emily stares at the ceiling for a moment before rolling to her side. She strokes a hand down JJ's cheek. "How did you know?"

JJ just raises an eyebrow. "Uh, hello…married to you…can read you like a book even when you're being a jerk."

Emily chuckles and kisses her wife. "Uh, right. But the answer is no, I'm not resigning. I'm going to finish out my medical leave and then return to doing what I love to do. Is that okay?"

JJ gives her a deep kiss. "More than okay. I think it would hurt you more than you know to leave. And I know it would hurt us, too. After all, who would be there to speak EmiReid and lead my little nerdlings to the answers we need."

Emily smiles and pulls JJ close. "It's so nice to be needed."

"Oh, Emily, be it BAU or anywhere else, I will always need you."

Emily kisses her cheek. "Charmer."

"I learned from the best, Princess Charming."

Emily just smiles as JJ cuddles closer. With another content sigh, Emily slips off to sleep the love of her life in her arms.

Life was definitely wonderful at Chateau Prentiss this evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Dr. Lara Westfallen smiles as Emily sits down across from her on Monday morning.

"So, how was France?"

Emily's eyes light up. "It was wonderful! In fact," she hands the doctor a bag, "we brought you back a little something."

Westfallen happily accepts the bag. Inside is a selection of 4 wines from the vineyard as well as hand-blown wine glasses from a local craftsman in the village by the property.

"Oh, Emily, they are gorgeous! Thank you so much. I really will treasure them." She pulls out the bottles of wine to look at their labels. One makes her smile and she shows it to Emily. "Henri Roxanne. Either this was an amazing coincidence or it's a new blend."

Emily smiles. "New blend. In fact, Jennifer was the one that signed the paperwork approving the name, label design and order to market it. Her first official 'Prentiss Thing' as she called it."

Westfallen nods. "I remember that now." She slides the wine back in the bag. "Well, thank you very much, Emily. Now, back to your mind. You look happier than I have ever seen you."

Emily nods. "I feel happier than I have in a long, long time. You know about the crazy dream I had while in a coma." Westfallen nods. "I think it was my minds way of showing me just how much I have to be thankful for, especially Jennifer. The whole time I was gone I kept leaving messages for Jen on her phone and on the house answering machine and even Francesca's phone. I needed them so much but I couldn't reach them and because my bike was broken I couldn't get back to them. This past week, having them so close, spending time with them, just…just loving them healed me in ways no doctor ever could." She grins. "Um, no offense."

Westfallen chuckles. "No offense taken."

"I was a real ass to Jen, to the whole team really, in Flagstaff, but especially Jen. I even lied to her face once. Hell, I'd convinced myself she wouldn't know. I forgot she can read me like a book, even when I'm being a jerk, as she reminded me. I was angry, feeling sorry for myself, sad about Derek, and I treated the others as if they weren't hurt and scared like I was by his disappearance. Truth is, she has every right to still be angry with me."

"Why?" Westfallen interjects before Emily can continue.

"Uh, what?"

"Why does she still have a right to be angry with you?"

Emily shrugs as if it's obvious. "Well, because I was such a complete jerk to her. But I know it's up to her to decide to forgive me and I accept her forgiveness. I do, really."

"Good. Can I ask you, did she just forgive you because of the coma?"

Emily laughs. "Oh, heck no. Maybe I didn't get the ass chewing I deserved but she made it very, very clear to me that if I do that again there will be hell to pay. Hotch also made it clear to me that if I get into such a state again I'll be off the case and probably suspended."

"So have you learned your lesson?"

Emily bites her lip a moment then grins self-deprecatingly. "As I sit here now, I say yes. But if something like this happens again I'm kind of scared I'll start with compartmentalizing, which can be okay, but then turn it into 'woman against the world' again like I did this time."

Westfallen nods. "It makes me feel better about things that you recognize it's easier said than done to just ignore the way you handle adversity."

"Really? I thought you'd tell me I was still messed up in the head."

Westfallen chuckles. "Not messed up in the head. Honest about who you are and how you cope. Next time it happens, and it probably will happen to some extent, what will you do when confronted with it?"

Emily thinks very carefully. She stares down at her hands, a finger caressing her wedding band.

"I won't lie to Jennifer. No matter what I won't do that to her. I would lose her for sure and I just can't risk that. I love her so much, like no one before. I would risk being kicked off a case and I would risk showing vulnerability before I risk losing her."

Westfallen sits back happily. "And _that's _what I was wanting to hear. You have a deep-seated fear of showing that you are vulnerable. Acknowledging that showing your fears is to expose that vulnerability is a big step for you, Emily. Perhaps the way you came to that understanding is not what I would recommend to anyone but you did come to it."

Emily chuckles. "Gee…I'm growing up finally as I near 40."

"Better late than never. And better late than losing your wife and family."

Emily nods. "I'll drink to that."

"So, how's your relationship with Derek?"

For the rest of their time Emily talks about working past her fears of losing Morgan, another huge portion of her coma dream. She and her best friend had taken a day before the Prentiss' went to France to just bond and spend time together talking over their feelings and making some new memories to hold on to when things get rough. It had been a great day for many reasons.

"So not only are we good, we're kind of at a new place in our relationship. We trust each other more now and I think we've really come to realize just how much we rely on each other on cases. It was an ugly way to figure that out but we did. I can't imagine him not being in my life both at work and as a friend."

"And if you lost him?"

"It would tear me up but now I know that we've said the things to each other we need to say. He knows how much he means to me because I've actually said the words, not just assumed he knew. And I know the same from him. We're more solid now than we were before."

"That's great, Emily. I'm glad you're using this second chance wisely."

Emily smiles. "Me, too. Kinda goes back to that growing up comment I made."

Westfallen grins. "True." She glances at her watch. "Well, our time today is up. Will I see you again on Wednesday?"

Emily nods. "Definitely. I don't want to backslide right now. I start back to half-days at work next week. I need to make sure I'm ready mentally as well as physically."

"Good." They both stand. "I'm glad you're getting better all around."

"Me, too. Thanks for being a big part of that, Doc." Emily surprises them both by hugging the woman. "I'd have lost so much without you. Thank you doesn't seem like enough."

Westfallen smiles at her. "Well, the wine helps thank me, too."

Emily laughs. "Right. I'll see you Wednesday, Doc."

"See you then, Emily."

As they walk out into the waiting room, Emily smiles as she sees who's waiting.

"What are you doing here?"

Morgan stands. "You're the one pushing shrinks all the time now. Does it really surprise you that I finally listened?"

Emily smiles and pats his arm. "No, it doesn't surprise me. It makes me happy. See you later, Derek." She looks at Westfallen. "Take care of him, Doc."

"Always, Emily."

Emily walks outside. She takes a deep breath of fresh spring air and smiles. Life was definitely looking up.


	19. Chapter 19

"GO, DEC! YES!" Emily screams and high-fives her wife as Declan blocks a shot that would have tied the Championship Game.

In the stands on this nice Saturday in May is the entire BAU team, Tom, Francesca, Henry, Rocky, Jack, Sandy, Alan and Gerald. Elizabeth had wanted to be there but duty had kept her in London. Headmaster Stephen Hill had joked that Declan's fans alone gave his school an unfair advantage. But he would take it.

At the end of the third quarter Emily wraps her arm around Tom's shoulder. "So, better seeing it live rather than on the screen?"

He nods, smiling. "Definitely. He's so damn good, Em!"

She nods. "He sure is. If he earns a lacrosse scholarship I may be able to save some money on him."

Tom laughs. "He'll still need clothes. Especially if he keeps having growth spurts the way he's had them lately."

Emily grins. "True. And that has been about as much as a year in college the past year, hasn't it?"

"You better believe it," he jokes.

As the fourth quarter starts, Declan's school scores quickly, putting them up by 2. Their defense tightens, with Declan ordering his backline into position to prevent any shots on their goal. Voted captain of his team at the start of the season he has proven worthy of the honour. The backline listens as he coaches them from the field, positioning them to stop the opposing team's two best shooters.

"God! Is it just me or is the clock slowing down?" JJ asks nervously.

"Just you, Jenny," her father answers.

Sandy pats JJ's hand. "I remember feeling the same way a few times you played. Sucks, doesn't it."

JJ laughs. "Yes, it really does. I'm sorry I never appreciated that as much as I should have."

"Daddy, can I play lacrosse?" Jack asks Hotch.

Hotch nods. "Sure, buddy. Might be a few years before you're old enough to find a team but I think it'd be great."

Morgan leans back against Emily's legs. "Watching Dec play makes me wish I'd had lacrosse growing up. I think I'd have had a blast playing."

Emily nods, patting his shoulder. "I think you would have."

"What's amazing to me is the players are performing complex geometric equations in their heads in split seconds to know where to shoot and where to block," Reid offers. "The calculations need to- -"

"REID!" the BAU team hollers to stop his spiel. He blushes and closes his mouth.

JJ ruffles his hair. "It's okay, my little nerdling, we know what you mean. Turn off your mind and just enjoy the game."

He grins and nods. "Okay. But I'm still impressed."

Unlike the year before, when the final whistle blows this time, Declan's team has won the game. The players swarm the field hugging, cheering and celebrating a hard fought win at the end of an undefeated season. Their coaches give them a few minutes to celebrate then get them to line up to congratulate their opponents for a game well played. Once that is done, the coach points to the stands.

"Tell our families and friends thanks for their support. We wouldn't be here without them."

The team races over to find their parents. Tom pulls Declan into a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Dec. Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"DEEK!"

Declan kneels down as Henry runs up. Declan gives him a hug.

"Deek COOL!"

Declan smiles. "Thanks, Henry. You're pretty cool, too."

He next hugs Emily and JJ. "Thanks…Moms," he adds quietly.

Tears in their eyes, Emily and JJ squeeze him a bit tighter. "We love you, Dec," Emily manages to squeak out.

"So proud of you," JJ adds, equally emotionally.

He then moves on to thank the others, giving hugs to Sandy, Alan and Gerald. As he finishes with his fan club, the teams are called over for the awarding of the game trophy and all-tournament team honours. The extended BAU family erupts into big cheers as Declan is named tournament MVP, a first for a defensive player not a goalkeeper. When the awards are finished he walks over and is again pulled into a hug by Tom. When it ends, Stephen pats him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Colter, to say this last year or so have been tough on you would be an understatement. You have handled the adversity with a strength of mind and character to make your family and your school proud. Congratulations on your accomplishments in this season and this whole year. You are a fine example of the young men we want our students to become."

Declan is blushing. "Thank you, sir. It helped to have not only my Dad, but my extended family to help. Add in my friends and there was no chance I would fail."

Stephen smiles and nods. "Well said, Mr. Colter. Well said."

Tom pats his son's shoulder. "Head on back with your team. Something tells me there will be a fun party at your school this evening."

Declan nods. "There sure will be. But maybe you can pick me up for church and brunch tomorrow?"

Tom nods and kisses his son's head. "Count on it."

Emily smiles. "Brunch at our house so we can relive the highlights of the game."

Declan grins. "Cool."

He gives everyone a hug then runs back to join his team. As the group heads towards the car, Tom wraps an arm around Emily's shoulder.

"When you contacted me all those years ago I thought you were nuts. I thought I was insane for saying yes. Thank you for calling me, Emily. I can't imagine what my life would have been without him."

Emily hugs him back. "Thanks for ignoring your possible insanity and saying yes. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

* * *

The next day Emily and Gerald are working on brunch in the kitchen. They work with an ease around each other that just a few years before would have been unthinkable. They also seem to sense when the other needs help or a seasoning out of their reach. From the kitchen table where she's feeding Rocky, JJ watches, smiling. Emily finally notices her.

"What?"

JJ shrugs. "What do you mean what?"

"You have this…Cheshire cat grin thing going. What's up?"

"Just enjoying you and your father cooking the way you are. It's great to see."

Gerald smiles at her. "You mean if you had bet Vegas odds on ever seeing this you'd have more money than Emily."

JJ laughs. "Actually, that's exactly what I mean. I guess I'm also just being thankful for what my family has become. Just hits me every once in a while."

As if on cue, Rocky smacks JJ in the face with a banana-slime covered hand. Emily and Gerald burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Jen," Emily teases.

Rocky is cackling as JJ wipes off her face. The blonde mock-glares at her daughter. "I'll remember that, Munchkin." Rocky just giggles, not at all worried. "And still none of the kids have my back."

* * *

After a wonderful day spent with their family, JJ and Emily make their way to their bedroom. Emily is staring at her closet trying to pick a suit for the next day. JJ walks up behind her and gives her a hug.

"Wear the navy blue with your red blouse. It's your comfort outfit."

Emily nods. "I know. But the pants were already a little big on me and I still haven't gained enough weight or muscle mass back after my time in the hospital."

"True. Wear the skirt with it. You always complained it was a bit tight when you wore it for court appearances."

Emily smiles. "True." She turns her head enough to kiss JJ's cheek. "Thanks, Jen."

"Any time, Em. And you know, wearing a skirt, you could go commando in case I get a chance to take advantage of you at work. That's always been a fantasy of mine."

Emily starts to laugh. "You dirty little minx. What would you do if I actually took that advice?"

JJ nips her wife's earlobe then draws her tongue along Emily's neck. "It would probably be easier to show you," she answers suggestively.

Emily moans and shudders, turning in her wife's arms. "Show me, baby. Show me all night long."

Soon they are in bed and JJ does, indeed, show her wife all night long.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily smiles as she walks into Hotch's office. "Morning, Bossman. I know I told you on Saturday but here's my official release back to half-days at work." She hands him the form from her doctor.

He takes it, smiling. "So, would those be normal half-days or BAU half-days?"

Emily grins. "Depends on if you all are on a case or not. Let's just play it by ear."

He nods. "Deal. Two weeks?"

Emily nods. "Yep. Then another check up and if my body is close to where it should be he'll clear me for full days in the office. If I've exceeded his goals he'll give me the full clearance to travel, too."

Hotch nods. "Good. Emily, take your time. I'd rather have you completely healthy a couple months down the road than back too soon and unhealthy."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Hotch. I'll promise you the same thing I promised Jen and our kids: I'll do what's right for me because that's what's right for them. I won't rush back."

"Good to hear. If you need anything from me, let me know."

"Will do. Thanks."

When Emily returns to her desk she finds Morgan sitting on the edge of it. He flashes her a brilliant smile.

"Welcome back, Em."

She smiles. "Thanks, Derek." She looks at the wall of her cubicle and sees the letter she had pinned up after receiving it from The Puppet Master. "I really wish I could toss that in the shredder but I guess it needs to go in the official file."

Morgan smiles. "Actually, the original is already in the file. I put that one up there because I knew you'd want to destroy it."

Emily laughs and rips it down. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

He walks over to the shredder with her and she feeds it in. "Good riddance, you bastard. Who knows who now?" she says to the paper.

Morgan claps her on the shoulder and heads to his office. Emily goes into the kitchenette to get a cup of coffee. She finds JJ and Garcia in there talking in whispered tones.

"Morning, PG."

"EMSTER!" Garcia gives her a big hug.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Pen, you just saw me on Saturday."

"I know but you weren't here! And, well, it's just different."

Emily studies her a moment, then turns to Jen. "You told her, didn't you?"

JJ grins and shrugs. "She wheedled it out of me."

"Oh good grief, Jen, you've been talking to her for less than 5 minutes. How much wheedling could she do?"

Garcia taps the brunette's shoulder. "I'm just that good, sugar. Congrats."

"It's not a done deal yet. Got a few months to go before it happens."

"Still, the thought is there. Can't wait!"

She bounces out to her lair. Emily raises an eyebrow at her wife. JJ shrugs. "What can I say: I'm so excited about this, Em."

Emily smiles and pulls her close. "Me, too. I can't wait to walk through every step of your pregnancy with you this time. Side by side, not from afar."

"I can't wait either. Once you are back up and doing fine we'll take the steps. I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too. Now, let me get a coffee so I can get to work on my half-day."

JJ grins. "How many files are you going to sneak home?"

"As many as I can, baby," Emily answers with a grin. "As many as I can."

JJ laughs as she returns to her desk. Emily finishes getting her coffee and starts back to her desk. She pauses a moment to look across the bullpen. Rossi is in his office on the phone. Hotch is in his office scribbling furiously on some paperwork. Morgan is staring at his computer screen, twirling a pencil as he contemplates something. Reid is flipping pages of a case file, immediately soaking in every word and detail within them. JJ is looking at her computer, most likely checking email.

"Damn it's good to be home," Emily whispers as she heads to her desk to start another week at the BAU.


End file.
